


Kryptomycota

by mlest



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruce tests the limits on his detective skills/resources/available tech, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Clark does his best to help out, Illnesses, Kryptonite, Kryptonite used for medical purposes, M/M, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, also alien physiology and immune responses, also there is body horror but it is very mild, technically this is a medical mystery, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlest/pseuds/mlest
Summary: 三个人迎面跑来，手持机枪，其中两个在布鲁斯来得及行动之前就消失在附近的墙后；第三个人举起的枪被布鲁斯用钩爪夺出，掀得他一个趔趄。他试图保持平衡，甩出一记上勾拳，但布鲁斯以足以撕裂肘部韧带的力道扭住他的手臂，把他的头撞向最近的墙壁。当尖叫平息，尘埃落定，克拉克站在他制造的第二个洞中央，身后的房间里匍匐在地的身躯一动不动。“你最好有个见鬼的好理由——”“我需要你的帮助，”克拉克回答





	Kryptomycota

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kryptomycota](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273627) by [flirtygaybrit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flirtygaybrit/pseuds/flirtygaybrit). 

**Stage I: Incubation**

“我在考虑对制服做些升级。”布鲁斯宣布。

一阵劲风把他的披风扯向一边，蝠翼的尖端猎猎翻滚，绵密的雪花在身周旋转，但他并不担心暴露行迹。即使迎着哥谭赌场的霓虹招牌，也很难从地面上望见他。脚下的城市在厚厚雪毯的覆盖下一片寂静，夜已深了，又正逢暴雪，没人会愿意被撞见在哥谭老城偷偷摸摸——似乎没人，除了不省人事地倒在工业区摩天轮顶端轿厢里的三个人，和正逃向赌场后门一条暗巷的，非法买卖野生动物团伙硕果仅存的成员。

他叫阿连德。虽然布鲁斯在探听到非法进口象牙的消息后不久就找到了他，但**_的确_**花了快一个星期才终于截获这笔交易。这比他预想的要久，而现在是时候一网打尽了。

风势又是一紧，愈加凛冽，尽管只侵袭着布鲁斯面部暴露在外的部分。他咬紧牙关，别过脸，阿尔弗雷德的声音在耳畔响起， “这次你有什么特别要求吗？”

面罩内置的高光谱影像显示，阿连德正朝着一艘刚刚泊在北区码头的货轮夺路而逃。恶劣的天气下，水面散布着星星点点的浮冰，但这个时节航道仍然基本畅通 。假使布鲁斯再迟一步，走私团伙就将停用水路运输，他将不得不探明新的交易日程和地点。所幸这次为时未晚。他抵达时货物甚至尚未卸下，而现在GCPD将潜入货轮的每个角落，没收所有物资，静候嫌犯出逃。但阿连德可等不到那时候了。

“我对微型板甲有些兴趣，” 布鲁斯握住钩爪枪的木质手柄，指腹按上扳机，随后又把它插了回去。今晚他不会攀得更高了。“我还好奇我们能不能替换一下碳外壳和内衬之间的胶水。”

他蹲伏下来，凝视着阿连德在雪中跌跌撞撞；尽管街巷空旷，他的逃跑仍显迟缓，布鲁斯等到他的热信号消失在奥林巴斯夜总会背后，才纵身跳下招牌。披风在他滑翔而下时伸展硬化，寒风抽打他的脸，即使减速时也刺痛着暴露在外的面颊。他重重落在一只装点着夜总会的滴水兽上，险些被强风和惯性掀到半空。

阿尔弗雷德在他耳边开口，“所以你不关心板甲本身，而想更换胶水？”

“两者兼有，”布鲁斯回答。他跃下滴水兽，自下而上对它发射钩爪，控制着自己悄无声息地降落在夜总会屋顶的积雪上。“主要是胶水。我想知道卢修斯能搞出什么动力分散技术。可能的话，弹性更好，不会在冬天这么拖慢我的速度。”

阿尔弗雷德饶有兴致地哼了一声，布鲁斯注视着阿连德向哥谭电台的老发射塔艰难跋涉。他可以滑翔穿过建筑物上方，然后向下俯冲，试着用靴子在他腰上又准又狠地来上一下放倒他。也可以用蝙蝠标击中他。或是用电流迫使他在雪地里痉挛。能见度足够低，布鲁斯甚至不必用通常的手法扰乱视线。

“啊。我们的老骨头可不怎么享受冬天的感觉，对不对？”

“我说过了，如果你觉得那有助于永葆青春，完全可以自己测试制服。”阿尔弗雷德轻声笑了，布鲁斯继续说下去，“但关节僵硬只是一方面，阿尔弗雷德。另一方面，长期低温使粘合剂硬化，拉长反应时间，在子弹面前或许会造成生死攸关的区别——”

“当然，当然，我知道你绝不愿意以身犯险，”阿尔弗雷德干巴巴地回答。“你之前从来没被胶水拖过后腿。现在有了什么区别？”

这时布鲁斯再次瞄准通讯塔的顶层平台发射钩爪，他攀上边缘，收起钩爪枪，紧靠摇摇欲坠的金属围栏。现在那走私犯就在他面前，布鲁斯收起面罩上的目镜；冰冷刺骨的空气激得他流泪，一时视线模糊。没有了红外设备，布鲁斯几乎难以透过雪幕看见对面的人；这个距离下，阿连德只是深色背景上一团深色的残影。布鲁斯完全可以神不知鬼不觉地绕到后方击倒他。

“给我点面子吧，阿尔弗雷德，”他打趣道，“快到圣诞节了，不是吗？我知道我们约定过不提前送礼物的，但权当消遣嘛。”

阿尔弗雷德听起来不以为然。他比大多数人都更清楚，和布鲁斯脑海中的忧虑相比，他表露出的部分往往只是冰山一角。这不曾让他在刺探时稍作迟疑，更全然没有促使布鲁斯改一改惜字如金。

“这个嘛，我通常不喜欢道听途说，但我对一项进行中的液态装甲研究略有耳闻。用纳米金属粒子配合磁场，已经是个成功的开始。那极轻，极韧，还能提供绝佳的防护。”他有意吊人胃口地顿了顿，“我实在想象不出你会对此有丝毫兴趣。”

“有趣。你是说液态装甲？ 皮肤一样的制服？”

“有了这么一套制服，你甚至不需要蝙蝠标志就可以恐吓良民了。”阿尔弗雷德愉快地评论。显而易见，他心情不错。布鲁斯觉得这是件好事。街道上不太平时，他们通常言简意赅，但既然暴风雪已经令城市陷入瘫痪，阿尔弗雷德大可以找些乐子。他显然爱极了取笑他。而在这样平静的夜晚，布鲁斯也并不介意有个同伴。

“是，我绝不需要。”他深吸一口气，冰冷的空气扎着他的喉咙，一路灌进肺里。寒风刺不穿他钛合金混碳纤维的面罩和装甲，但哥谭夜晚的寒意无须风势就足以深入骨髓。黎明几小时后才会降临。“我想是时候介入了，阿尔弗雷德。我会和我们的朋友沟通，把他留给GCPD。不用等我。”

“什么，要我错过你温柔的拷问？哈。这可比电影有趣多了。”

布鲁斯轻声笑起来。有时他不禁怀疑阿福很享受通过他来体验这些任务，尽管他宣称对多年来布鲁斯策略的演进趋势不敢苟同。抛开那一方面，哪怕置身舒适的人体工学椅中，透过蝙蝠的眼睛审视四周也必定惊心动魄。

“好吧，我会尽力不负众望。有什么特殊要求吗？”

“三周足尖旋转[1]，如果你足够柔韧的话——”

震耳欲聋的撞击声从通讯那端传来，布鲁斯依旧紧盯着阿连德，但耳机中几乎被狂风呼啸盖过的警铃声令他紧张起来。他很清楚警报意味着什么——入侵者。“阿尔弗雷德，怎么回事？”

“看起来……”阿尔弗雷德沉默地检查着摄像头，接着回答“啊，是你的一位特殊朋友。”

警报停止了。布鲁斯咬紧了牙。 阿尔弗雷德似乎认为他有很多朋友；但如今，他有的只是很多熟人罢了，而且仿佛谁也不理解隐私的重要性。“告诉我的朋友，换个地方。”

又是一声撞击，玻璃四分五裂，这一次阿尔弗雷德愉悦的语调似乎也一扫而空。“我不确定他会听我的。他径直飞进了一个工作站。我马上——”

这时布鲁斯听到了金属倒地的巨响，他不得不提醒自己尽可能放松每一块肌肉。 “只要……拖住他，等我回去。我会尽快。”

“当心别在雪中迷路，先生，”阿尔弗雷德回答。

布鲁斯纵身一跃，斗篷再一次猛地展开。想到不得不回家去对着一个字面意义上的外星闯入者大喊大叫，他一阵心烦意乱，甚至没费心和阿连德兜圈子；他在半空中对着那人的后背发射远程钩爪，收紧勾线，加速下落的同时把对方向后拖向自己。他用膝盖重击对方，惯性使他们一同向前多冲了几英尺。阿连德脸朝下摔在雪中，痛得哀号。布鲁斯更优雅地团了个身，走上前时积雪从他的斗篷上簌簌滑落。

“我们来谈谈那艘货轮”布鲁斯说，接着他的靴子重重落下。

* * *

暴风雪几乎没有拖延布鲁斯返回蝙蝠洞的旅途 。当他终于停在车道尽头， 目睹缓缓升起的车门后那一片狼藉，几乎感觉到自己的血压飙升。

上层的两片玻璃幕被打得粉碎，玻璃碎片和修理中的器械与本应悬吊在左近的工作台的残骸混在一起。所幸主机完好无损，但他的椅子翻倒在一旁。布鲁斯环顾洞内，发现一处应急出口似乎是被从外侧强行撞开了，金属门板铝箔一般扭曲变形，露出一个大张的豁口，修理起来必将大费周折。

布鲁斯猜想他最新的非暴力法案或许需要延迟到早晨再生效了。

他在楼上灯光昏暗的医疗室里找到了阿尔弗雷德，克拉克在他身边，穿着不属于他的连帽衫和运动裤，舒舒服服地伸展在房间中央的躺椅里。在他身后，克拉克的氪星制服平摊在桌上，紧挨着一副血压计。这样纵容他，阿尔弗雷德今晚算是宽宏大量了。

布鲁斯迈进房间时，克拉克抬起一只手打招呼，另一只仍揣在帽衫的前兜里。歉意柔和了他的五官，却无法平息布鲁斯礼貌地挥上一拳的冲动。

他强迫自己深吸一口气。他喜欢克拉克，但他不喜欢私闯民宅。有过一次足矣。“见鬼的出了什么事？”

“我想这个问题最好还是留给肯特少爷来回答，”阿尔弗雷德说。布鲁斯几乎确信他在阿尔弗雷德告辞时瞥见了一抹极力掩饰的微笑。现在只剩下他和克拉克，而后者看上去并不急于为自己辩护。

“衣服不错，”布鲁斯打破沉默。“你自己的在进来时烧掉了？”

“布鲁斯，”克拉克柔声说，接着似乎下决心避免争吵，“我知道这看上去很糟。”

布鲁斯瞪着他。他的面罩和手套留在了外面的桌子上，这意味着他的头发大概黏在头顶，而他的怒视比起藏在目镜后时——即使克拉克可以透视——威力至少翻倍。他早已获知，怒目而视在他脸上是个极具威慑力的表情，不管画不画眼线。

克拉克不好意思的笑容松动起来。假如克拉克看起来没有这么不安，布鲁斯会更愤怒一点，况且平心而论，这首次发生时他可通融得多。他不得不提醒自己，他喜欢克拉克。

“你闯进我的房子，”布鲁斯生硬地说，“还砸坏我的设备。**_还_**打断我的行动。”

“我很抱歉。”克拉克说。他把另一只手揣回口袋，仿佛局促不安就足以为布鲁斯不得不完成的整套修理工作赔罪。他指了指门外的石质洞顶。“我试着，呃……我试着飞进来，但是很难控制住，而且一直撞上……我是说，一言难尽，但我想我……”

他的目光游离了布鲁斯的面庞，缓慢地沿着他胸前展翅的标记蜿蜒而下，终于锁定在他手边的万能腰带上。布鲁斯皱了皱眉。克拉克的眼睛通常炯炯有神，即使在他宣称没有动用任何见鬼的超能力时，也蓝到奇异，热切得过头。但现在它们显得黯淡无光，瞳孔扩大，怔怔地盯着制服上不知名的某处，仿佛他径直洞穿了布鲁斯，却不曾真的看见他。

这念头令布鲁斯汗毛倒竖，但与此同时也起了兴趣。自从去年摧毁仓库区的那次事件后，他目睹克拉克发挥失常的次数寥寥无几，而即使是那一次，克拉克看起来仍然保持高度警惕，对周围的风吹草动小心戒备。

出于好奇，布鲁斯抬手打了个响指。他注意到克拉克辨认声源时慢了半拍，但克拉克自己似乎浑不在意。

“我有些东西要给你，” 克拉克迎上布鲁斯的目光。此刻布鲁斯甚至挤不出一副像样的怒容。

“你就是为这个闯进来？”

“那是个意外，”克拉克争辩。他挣扎着直起身，又猛地打住，愤然瞪着布鲁斯的腹部。“我没有试图硬闯。你锁了正门，锁了后门，还锁了另一处后门。阿尔弗雷德就在这里，又不是没人在家。”

布鲁斯不声不响地在他旁边坐下，揉起了太阳穴。这基本是习惯动作，但他也预感到来不及摆平这堆麻烦，他就要迎来一场头痛了。“所以你为了给我看个东西，在我的实验室里轰然坠地。为什么不去外面找我？你知道我在夜巡。”

“我当时，呃……我不太，你知道，我不能……”

“他有点失去了平衡，”阿尔弗雷德从屋外友情支援。克拉克在椅子上稍微挪动，屈起膝盖。布鲁斯这才注意到他光着脚。显然外星人冬天不用穿袜子。

“失去平衡，”布鲁斯重复道，注意力重新转向克拉克。“那是什么意思？”

“眩晕，”克拉克回答，“我想那是你们会用的形容……就像我还是孩子时曾感到的眩晕。我的感官全都失了准头。”

这听起来并不像布鲁斯熟悉的那种眩晕，但毕竟他面前的并非常人。至少他们有了一点进展。“怎么失准？光线晃眼？声音刺耳？”

克拉克缓缓点头。“是，有时候是这样。有时太吵，有时只是……太多噪音。这里也是一样，”他指了指双眼，“我有时看到太多，有时又太少，只是总不能恰到好处。我无法控制。比如现在，我能看到你，但我没法集中精力看到你的**_模样_**。我能看到你的脸，你的头骨，你的大脑……肺叶……”

他声音渐低，视线下移到布鲁斯的右肋。。显而易见克拉克不准备继续解释，布鲁斯单手抹了把脸。至少克拉克神志清楚， 记得话题尴尬时适可而止。

“好吧，听起来像是偏头痛。”布鲁斯终于开口。他站起身，走向放着克拉克制服的那张桌子，在下面的抽屉里一通翻拣，找出一只手电筒。“或者氪星人的某种对应版本，你介意让我照一照你的眼睛吗？”

“如果你认为这会有用，”克拉克耸耸肩。光线打来时他尖锐地抽气，瞳孔没有收缩，反而亮起红光，在克拉克试图聚焦在光源时微微闪烁。

“唔，”布鲁斯哼道，把光柱移向克拉克的另一只眼睛，他之前从未注意到这种特殊反应，但他本来也习惯尽可能避免直视克拉克的双眼。“你的眼睛之前也是这样，还是故意的？”

“我……不清楚。”克拉克眉头紧锁，“眼睛怎么了？”

布鲁斯把手电筒挪远了一点。眼下的情况令他不禁联想起夜色中的动物，但车前灯下的鹿的比喻似乎有失妥当。当然了，克拉克足够敏捷优雅，但他不会贸然在更大、更快、更致命的对手面前以卵击石……好吧，通常如此。 “似乎是在折射光线，” 他回答。

的确，克拉克紧盯着布鲁斯的手，瞳孔中再次闪现红光。布鲁斯从未亲身体会过他的热视线，但在他的想象中，那多少就是这个样子。这想法本身就足以令他忧心忡忡。

“嗯，我想这不是脑震荡。”布鲁斯缓缓道，关掉了手电筒。克拉克眼中的红光立刻无影无踪。瞳孔大小不变，位置如常。“我本来也不觉得你会有脑震荡。看上去你仅仅像是多喝了几杯，又不想被妈妈发现。”

布鲁斯坐回椅子里。阿尔弗雷德清理实验室残片的声响隐约传来，他把玩着手电筒，焦躁再次涌上心头。他本可以整晚对付阿连德，而不是回到残缺不全的实验室来检查一次氪星头痛。

片刻的沉默后，克拉克清了清喉咙。“我只是觉得……或许这和我早先捡到的东西有关。”

布鲁斯抬起头，注视着克拉克伸出手来，掌心向上，松开手指，露出一块弹珠大小，闪烁着红色荧光的石头。

这近乎触目惊心。

“你他妈的在开玩笑？”布鲁斯绝不可能认错那种荧光， “那是氪石，对不对？你接触了氪石，却假装对身体不适的原因一无所知——”

他从克拉克手中接过那石头，仔细检查着。他在手掌中翻转石头，在侧面发现了一道裂缝，里面深红的外星晶簇闪烁着光芒。布鲁斯攥紧了拳，另一只手挠着短发，竭力调整呼吸。“好吧，这件事真相大白了。那么你为什么要把它带给我？”

“比起政府，你拿着它我更放心。”克拉克承认。

“什么，让我持有氪石一次还没有让你吸取教训吗？”布鲁斯问。不管这是什么种类的氪石，它显然扰乱了克拉克的神经系统。他以为克拉克再不会把这种东西托付给他。易地而处，他绝不会信任自己。

克拉克盯着他，微微皱眉。“你知道他们会用这来做什么，布鲁斯。别装作被最后一根稻草压垮了。一分钟前你还在尽力帮我。”

“一分钟前我不知道你受了氪石影响。上帝啊。”布鲁斯站起身，走向房门，手里依旧牢牢握着那石头。换作几个月前，他会试图把这个尺寸的氪石碎片塞进克拉克的喉咙，坐视他因此窒息。但此时此刻，他只希望把它推离视线，然后抛诸脑后。他原本几乎平复了。克拉克也是一样。

他看着阿尔弗雷德拾起走廊里的金属碎片。以克拉克的体魄和力量，击碎玻璃幕和悬吊桌是小菜一碟，但打开应急入口就要费力得多。克拉克一定急于送来那该死的矿石，而且如果他的确如此筋疲力竭，布鲁斯猜想他一定用上了全部残存的协调性。

“我想赶在任何人动手之前，把它交给你，”克拉克轻声说。“我知道你清楚怎么处置它。”

布鲁斯长叹一声。尽管极不情愿，他也不得不承认他和克拉克在缺少可以信赖的朋友这方面同病相怜。政府早已多次令他们失望；召集其他出现在卢瑟档案中的人是当务之急，戴安娜无力分心；而克拉克绝不会对路易丝或者他母亲施以这样的重负。归根结底，布鲁斯理解拥有至少一个能够倚仗的人有多么重要。

一阵意味深长的沉默后，他转身面对克拉克。“我很庆幸你把它带来了。我会找个地方妥善保存。它对你的影响大约到什么程度？你能走吗？”

“呃……”克拉克的腿搭在在座椅边缘。他起身时手指陷进扶手，勉力支撑着自己。即使在黑暗中，布鲁斯也注意到他站得摇摇晃晃。这个效果无疑只有氪石一种解释 。“好吧，我觉得可以。”

他尝试迈了一小步，踉跄着扶住椅子，接着又一步。“我感觉地板在晃，”他说。他略微升起来几厘米，缓慢地向前飘浮着，眉头紧皱，全神贯注，但即使飞行也显然力不从心。

“或许你应该再坐一会儿，”布鲁斯建议。克拉克开始向左歪，而但凡可以避免，布鲁斯今晚不想再看到任何东西碎在眼前。“别心急。”

“我试过了，”克拉克固执地回答。他停在半空中，在地面上方晃动，揉着眼睛。“毫无效果。或许等我到家就该好了。”

“现在家是？”布鲁斯问。克拉克复活之后就不再住在大都会，也没有为向世界宣告自己的归来做出任何尝试。在那样的事件之后，布鲁斯充分理解他需要隐私。直至此时，他都从未问起克拉克的披风挂在哪里。他知道克拉克有个安全的住处，这就足够了。

他看着克拉克又向前飘了几英尺；这一次他偏得太厉害，轻轻磕在墙上，随着一声挫败的叹息落回地面。

“堪萨斯，”他沉吟片刻后说，“经过了这么多，星球日报不太可能让我回去。”

布鲁斯不由得哼了一声，向前一步，伸出空着的那只手。“你这样撑不到堪萨斯的。别倔了。”

“我撑到了这里，”克拉克反驳，他防备地倚着墙。“我是从明尼苏达飞来的。”

“上帝啊。”布鲁斯怀疑他中途坠落了多少次，撞出的陨坑是否成直线。他见识过克拉克能够造成的破坏，哪怕完全是无心之举。“至少你可以……如果你想稍作休息，我可以用蝙蝠机载你回去。”

这时克拉克又浮了起来，单手抵着墙，缓慢地向门口飞去。“谢谢，布鲁斯。我没事。我就不再麻烦你了，你可以继续……被我打断的任务。”

布鲁斯让开路，“你真的认为以你现在的状况可以完成长途飞行？”

“我会没事的，”克拉克向他保证。他撞在门框上，不得不停下来调整方向。布鲁斯扬起一边眉毛注视着他。这年轻人或许固执得令人恼火，但至少足够努力。

“如果你执意如此。顺便，你忘了东西。”布鲁斯说。克拉克疑惑地望着他，布鲁斯向桌子略一歪头。

克拉克瞥向他的制服，布鲁斯把氪石塞进腰带前侧的一个夹层，随后再次伸出手。他理解想要远远逃开、独自舔伤口的冲动，但那未免太可悲了。“拜托了。你可以留在这边过夜。阿尔弗雷德和我会照看你的，确保形势不会过于失控。”

克拉克迟疑着落地。他微微摇晃着站住，看向布鲁斯，然后握着布鲁斯的小臂前进了一步。

“你不必帮忙的，”他嘟哝着。布鲁斯把克拉克的手臂拉过肩膀，自己搭着他腰间，

克拉克犹豫着靠向他，确认他们不会摔倒后，更多的体重压了过来。

布鲁斯引着他走向楼梯。克拉克可以在他的客房里休息，直到恢复如初。棘手之处在于带他过去，之后布鲁斯有一整个晚上来决定如何应对克拉克的小礼物。“你不必把氪石带给我，但你来了。”

“我的朋友不多，”克拉克坦言。他勉强微笑着，布鲁斯随之笑出声来，抓紧了克拉克。

“嗯，心有戚戚。”

译注：

[1] Pirouette 皮鲁埃特. 芭蕾舞中足尖旋转的动作。

**Stage II: Prodromal**

在铁管击中目标之前，他就用余光瞥见了那来自后方的凶狠一挥。那足以敲昏任何人——至少是任何没戴钛合金头盔的人。一柄匕首从前方捅来，套着飞行员夹克的男人紧攥带齿的凶器，但要躲避前方的攻击就不得不投入身后的罗网。布鲁斯转身用双手牢牢抓住铁管，接着猛地用力；他的力量配合着挥动的惯性，使铁管从对方手中径直甩向持刀者的侧脸。那人随之倒下，匕首哐当落地。布鲁斯顺势向后一刺，铁管末端正中那管子工的腹腔神经丛[1]。他于是跪倒在地，呼吸困难，布鲁斯反手重重一拳，把他的身躯送到了最后一个站立着的人脚边。

他今晚没打算卷入混战。这本应是一次侦查，而非一场械斗。几周来布鲁斯都在追踪一条贩毒链的动向：高成色的中国白[2]，纯度和价格足以令好人堕落、坏人疯狂。街头毒贩是显而易见的目标，多如牛毛，但很好对付。然而他关心的并不是分销商，而是生产地。他顺利追溯到了所有进货渠道共同的源头，但这条线索似乎没有指向地下作坊，而是转进了死胡同。

罪犯们对发明愚蠢的代号乐此不疲，使得调查过程格外恼人。追踪“法官”这样的名字十分棘手，其间通常免不了拷问一打街头暴徒，加上一位自诩清白的生意人。幸而迄今为止还没遇到“陪审员”和“行刑人” 。

他本有个直截了当的行动计划：废弃仓库里散布着十三个人，其中十二个会被各个击破，悄无声息地消失在阴影中。根据可靠情报，那个膀大腰圆，纹了身，堪称钱德勒这个代号的活体教科书的恶棍，可能掌握更多关于“法官”行踪的情报。

在身边那堵砖墙爆炸之前，他已经击倒了一个罪犯，但这动静成功引起了所有人的注意。三个人迎面跑来，手持机枪，其中两个在布鲁斯来得及行动之前就消失在附近的墙后；第三个人举起的枪被布鲁斯用钩爪夺出，掀得他一个趔趄。他试图保持平衡，甩出一记上勾拳，但布鲁斯以足以撕裂肘部韧带的力道扭住他的手臂，把他的头撞向最近的墙壁。

此时尖叫平息，尘埃落定，克拉克站在他制造的第二个洞中央，身后的房间里匍匐在地的身躯一动不动。

“你最好有个见鬼的好理由——”

“我需要你的帮助，”克拉克回答。

布鲁斯张开嘴，正要抗议，但在听到渐近的脚步声后又闭上了。红外线下，六个人正兵分两路从走廊包抄过来，其中几人携带各式各样的非致命武器：短刀、铁管、指虎。他回头望向克拉克，转了转肩膀，又正了正手套。

“我能应付，”他对克拉克说。“你去对付其他人。留下那个大块头。”

克拉克点点头，转眼间就消失不见， 徒留腾起的尘埃。

他俯视着那伙人涌进房间，没有椽子可供落脚，他于是就着天花板上的洞一跃而下，落在其中一个的肩头，令他向前一晃；布鲁斯利用下冲的惯性把他按倒在地，接着掷向另一个罪犯，迫使后者跌出克拉克撞出的豁口。一整块沉重的混凝土从侧面飞来，布鲁斯在半空接住它，低吼一声沿原路砸回去。烟尘阻挡了视线，但热成像显示袭击者被正中腹部，掀翻在地。

布鲁斯再次回过身来，身着飞行员夹克的男人正对他挥舞匕首，他咧嘴笑了。

* * * 

克拉克把钱德勒扔在他脚边。后者抬头对布鲁斯咆哮，但他现在血迹斑斑、遍布淤痕、站立不稳，并不比一只龇牙咧嘴的幼猫更有威慑力。布鲁斯平静地踏上他的胸口。

“等等，”布鲁斯开口，接着看向克拉克。“我说过别动他。”

他翻起目镜，刚好注意到克拉克紧紧抿着嘴唇。更不妙的是，他发觉克拉克的瞳孔又变成了红色，反射着走廊里昏暗的灯光。“他不肯乖乖就范。快点搞定，然后跟我来。”

钱德勒瘫倒在地，试图去扯布鲁斯的腿。布鲁斯和克拉克一起俯视他。布鲁斯掏出钩爪枪，铁爪钳住钱德勒的手腕，勾线飞速盘绕，拽得手臂咔的一声脱了臼。他通常偏好先榨出点情报再进入这个阶段，但今天时间格外宝贵。布鲁斯不喜欢死线。

“在外面等我，”布鲁斯重新戴上热成像目镜。克拉克踌躇片刻，他在布鲁斯的视野里是一片炫目的白光，比周围橙红色的身躯明亮得多。“我想有点隐私。”

克拉克点头，似乎对钱德勒在布鲁斯脚边的骂骂咧咧不以为意。他踏出砖墙上的洞口，身后的披风在夏夜温暖的微风中飘扬。

* * *

“你的体温接近四百华氏度[3]，”布鲁斯读道。他迎上阿尔弗雷德的凝视，随后望向克拉克。克拉克只穿着运动短裤，蹬着踏车测力计，周身布满电线、导管和吸附式电极，呼吸面罩连接监测肺部气体交换的仪器，看上去仿佛正参与某种医学实验。实际上那也正是布鲁斯的目的 。“我们在正常的体温计上甚至找不到这种读数。而且你的新陈代谢远高于人类极限值。在这种体征下，任何常人都该没命了。”

克拉克低哼一声，扯下了呼吸面罩。面罩内侧的滤网和下方的导管都结了冰。换作旁人，导管内早该充满冷凝的液滴，但克拉克呼出的二氧化碳浓度和频率高到任何气体都立刻结晶 。他体内滚烫，却呼出冰晶。 “我不明白。我并没有感觉更糟。”

布鲁斯坐下来，缓缓按着嘴角 。他早先接触过克拉克的皮肤，尽管红外线下他燃成炽热的一片，处于目镜下任何生命体都不曾企及的高温，那感觉却意外地只是温热。他不易察觉的症状似乎与低烧中的常人无异，但截然相反的证据就摆在布鲁斯面前：温谱图投在另一块显示屏上。作为对照，阿尔弗雷德的影像混着柔和的红色、橙色和黄色，克拉克的却是炫目的亮蓝，全身耀眼得如同信号灯。

在从仓库赶往蝙蝠洞的途中，克拉克的眼睛恢复了本来的色泽，但当克拉克扭头看向他，布鲁斯仍然注意到瞳孔中微光闪烁，随后才褪回黑色。

“已经过去……多久了，五个月？”克拉克继续说道，“感官刚开始恢复那几天，我感觉还好，我不知道这是怎么开始的，也不知道是什么时间发作的——”

自从克拉克送来红氪石的那个冬日后，他们见面的次数屈指可数。一次是检查克拉克的状况，一次是听戴安娜转达亚特兰蒂斯之王的执拗，除此之外就是战场上的零星合作。从那以后布鲁斯努力表现得友好一些，即使不得不翻修蝙蝠洞时也是如此。那不再是缓和敌对关系，而是呵护萌芽的友谊，巩固新生的同盟。总而言之，只要克拉克能独自站稳，恰当地使用大门，和他相处实际上颇为愉快。

“热视线，”布鲁斯打断他。“你眼睛的激光功能有什么反常吗？”

克拉克摇摇头。虽然体温远超沸点，但他一滴汗都没有流。不过话说回来，假如他试图达到布鲁斯想要观测的运动强度，常规的测力计必定不堪一击，于是他们只好退而求其次，采用低强度、长时间、持续稳定的运动模式。这仍然徒劳无功。“我有一阵子没用过了。不需要。”

阿尔弗雷德帮他卸下电极，解开传输体征数值的导线。这些数据全无用处，因为无论是布鲁斯，阿尔弗雷德，还是其他任何现存的人类，都没有丝毫可供参考的超人类生理资料。假如存在理想的氪星人生理指标作为对照，那也只能来自克拉克自己。“你觉得可能是某种能量过载吗？过量的太阳辐射，又缺少消耗途径，造成某种……突发的全身性炎症反应？”

“我不确定，”布鲁斯叹息道。他短暂地考虑过这种可能，但长期暴露在阳光下导致的能量过剩对克拉克来说理当是家常便饭。他毕竟是在堪萨斯长大的。“你认为呢？”

“我认为不是那么回事，”克拉克回答。他下了自行车，注视着显示呼吸数据的电子屏，尽管布鲁斯怀疑他并不理解那些图表。布鲁斯自己也是一头雾水。他对着那些读数，全然无所适从。“我在堪萨斯长大。阳光是生活的一部分。它从未令我发热，只是令我……”

“更强大，”布鲁斯接口道。克拉克全神贯注地阅读着二氧化碳排出量，没有留意他一闪而过的狡黠微笑。

阿尔弗雷德正准备收纳仪器 。克拉克双臂交叉，胸膛赤裸，倚向布鲁斯身前那张桌子。布鲁斯向后靠向椅背，若有所思地抬眼看他。“你认为这次还和氪石有关吗？”

“或许，”克拉克轻声说。“但我几个月来都没接触过……从我把样本带给你之后就没有过了。”

“更长期的影响？”布鲁斯猜测。“绿色的那种很快就失效了，但暴露在这个新品种下之后，你过了多久才恢复过来？”

“只用了几天，”克拉克回答，他拉过另一把椅子坐下，手肘撑着桌面，凝视着实验室尽头窗户上淌下的水滴。“但即使在那之后，我也并没有真的感觉恢复正常……至少不是完全正常。”

布鲁斯侧过脸打量着克拉克。他微微勾着肩膀，没了鲜艳的制服 ，他几乎能轻易遗忘克拉克的非凡之处。“你从不寻常。即使在拿来氪石之前，你也是特别的。”

“我心知肚明，” 克拉克喃喃道。他仍然对过去一年里发生的事三缄其口，而布鲁斯无法为此责怪他。他们不需要再被过去束缚。布鲁斯已经亲身证明那得不偿失。

布鲁斯环顾四周。没有参照数值，他的电脑、量表和数据处理器全无用武之地。他们拥有充足的实验仪器，却似乎已经山穷水尽。他看着克拉克一声长叹，把脸埋进臂弯，猛然记起他的腰带里至少还剩一样工具，在他忙于做出诊断时被彻底忽略了。

“克拉克。”这一次克拉克抬头看他时默不作声。布鲁斯曾在电光石火间目睹克拉克眼中的恐惧，但从没见过他流露出如此彻底的挫败。“你感觉怎么样？”

“这是个有点奇怪的问题。”

“试着这么敷衍医生吧，”布鲁斯回应，“将就我一下。告诉我你感觉如何。”

克拉克沉吟片刻。“你知道，这很蹊跷。有时我感觉不再是我自己了。这听起来实在……有点诡异，我明白，但……有时当我特别疲倦，或是深夜出神，我感觉失去了控制。我知道我应该能支配自己的身体，但偶尔我觉得……”他欲言又止，布鲁斯略歪过头，静待他说下去。克拉克微微皱眉，“我觉得操控我身体的另有其人。”

他抬头凝视布鲁斯，扬起眉毛，“我听起来是不是疯了？”

布鲁斯轻笑出声，但其中殊无欢愉。他想认真思考克拉克的回答，尝试梳理现存的数据，寻找蛛丝马迹。但口头的宽慰是很难有什么实效的。“说实话？你听起来和我一样一团糟。”

克拉克微笑起来，瞳孔再次在光线下闪烁。“谢了，布鲁斯。”

* * *

布鲁斯在破晓前醒来，立刻意识到自己并非孤身一人。

他缓缓侧过身，心下做好了直面入侵者甚至更坏情况的准备。现实更加出人意料：比常人站立位置高出几英尺处，漂浮着两点红光，仿佛黑暗中将熄的余烬。

“克拉克，”他揉着眼睛，“我以为你打算留在实验室的。”他给克拉克送去了枕头，为医疗区里没有比行军床更舒适的选项道歉，并承诺清早就会回来检查他的指标、分析新的进展。

克拉克保证过不乱动器械，但现在他飘在他面前，双臂僵在身侧，瞳孔扩大、泛着荧光。漆黑的夜里，绝无任何可能造成反射的光源，甚至连一只电子表都没有。这一次，红光似乎来自内部，火焰般灼烧着室内的空气。

布鲁斯缓缓坐起身，“一切正常吗？”

“你说过如果情况恶化就来找你，”克拉克轻声说。他朝着床边挪动了约莫一英尺，仍然飘在天花板附近。

布鲁斯眨了眨眼。即使借着他眼中的微光，他也辨不清克拉克的表情，但他确信有哪里不对。热浪袭来，他手臂上却汗毛倒竖，而布鲁斯从不对直觉掉以轻心。“好吧……稍等片刻，让我换上衣服，我们这就检查——”

在他来得及反应之前，克拉克就压在了他身上， 钳住他的手腕，膝盖抵着他的肋骨，将他牢牢锁在原地，仿佛羊入虎口。布鲁斯抬眼望向克拉克，竭尽全力挣脱上身的钳制，却依旧纹丝未动。克拉克俯身凑近，闪烁的双眼堪堪停在布鲁斯的面孔上方，令他心跳加速。咫尺之隔，他终于得以捕捉克拉克脸上的每一个细节，而他无须灯光就能确认大事不妙。他认得出捕食者。见鬼，那本是他的角色。

“嘿，”布鲁斯深呼吸。他强迫自己彻底放松，缓缓摊开双手，显出服从的姿态。他曾和克拉克并肩作战，也见识过试图反抗的人通常是何等下场。“放松，克拉克。听我说，你现在很安全。你能听到我的声音吗？你能理解我的话吗？”

短暂的沉默后，“是的。”

布鲁斯几乎长出一口气。克拉克尚未松手，但只要布鲁斯能和他沟通，就应当仍有一线希望缓和事态。“克拉克，我需要你认真听我说。在这里我帮不了你。我们可以回到洞里，检查哪里出了问题，但你得先放开我。”

克拉克的手指渐渐放松，但出于自我保护的本能，布鲁斯仍然警觉地保持静止。他注视着克拉克的眼睛，红色终于在眨眼的瞬间从眼睑后短暂褪去。最终那光彻底熄灭，克拉克松开手，坐下来，猛地后退，像是被布鲁斯的皮肤烫伤了。

紧接着克拉克不告而别，正如他不期而至。布鲁斯听到大门摔上的遥远声响，继而那独一无二的音爆在湖畔回荡。

布鲁斯捡起了手机。

* * *

阿尔弗雷德通报克拉克回来的消息时，他正和托马斯·韦恩基金会的负责人会面。他匆忙中连声道歉，并保证为基金会和研究部争取增加经费，总算在一小时内赶回了蝙蝠洞。

克拉克又在主机附近徘徊，在布鲁斯进入房间时短暂地抬头扫了一眼，但并没有同他对视。

“阿尔弗雷德，能让我们单独待一会儿吗？”布鲁斯轻声问。他一直等到电梯铁门关闭，表明阿尔弗雷德已经离开蝙蝠洞，才在克拉克身边坐下。他们半晌无话。布鲁斯之前从不需要询问不速之客深夜造访的原因。通常那是他的工作。

“听着，克拉克——”

“我很抱歉，”克拉克迅速说，“我没有——我不知道发生了什么，抱歉我逃走了。我为我所做的事道歉，但那不是……那不是我。”

布鲁斯目不转睛地盯着他。此刻他的瞳孔黑得不含杂质，但仍然同克拉克通常的模样相去甚远。他曾以为前一天克拉克显得无助到极点，但现在他知道自己大错特错了。

他对克拉克微笑，一只手搭上他的肩膀。

“我知道那不是你，”他柔声说，想起黑夜中闪烁的红光，和克拉克的手指牢不可破的、铁钳般的禁锢。“你没什么可抱歉的。但我们需要搞清楚是什么在扰乱你的身体，然后才能治好它。”

克拉克吞咽了一下，又垂下了目光。这几乎让布鲁斯联想起他害怕时的神情。“你确定能治好它？”

“或许可以，”布鲁斯回答。事实上他仍然对要解决的是什么一无所知，而且缺乏对氪星疾病的常识。“或许不能。我会竭尽全力，做尽可能多的测试，但……截至目前，我不能确定。”

他轻轻按了一下克拉克的肩膀，希望可以带来些许宽慰。假如是他身处克拉克的困境，唯一的慰藉就是确凿的答案，但克拉克依傍希望而生，一丝扭转乾坤的机会或许就足以使他振作精神。

“抱歉昨晚吵醒了你，”克拉克最终说。

布鲁斯的手从他肩头滑落。 “没关系。别胡思乱想比较要紧。” 他迟疑了一下，“你记得你为什么在那儿吗？”

克拉克再次移开了目光，几不可察地耸了耸肩。考虑到克拉克显然吓得不轻，以致连夜逃出了城，布鲁斯并不想追问太紧，但他不能对克拉克明显的异样视而不见。他对装作毫不知情来掩盖真相的做法再熟悉不过，而现在他们彼此知根知底，克拉克的表现就像翻开的书一样明朗。

“如果你不想告诉我，就不用说。但如果你是在试图杀死我——”

“我没有，”克拉克斩钉截铁地说 。至少他听上去确信无疑，这打消了一部分顾虑。

布鲁斯点点头。“我知道。但如果出于某种原因，如果这种疾病，这种控制着你的鬼东西想要伤害其他人……”

他沉默下来，眯起眼睛，脑海中的齿轮开始转动。迄今为止，他都在思考克拉克出了什么问题，是什么内部的疾患在侵扰他的身体、导致异常举动——截至目前，除了短暂排查残留的氪石辐射，他还没有认真考虑过影响克拉克的因素可能来自外界。

至于克拉克那晚究竟打算做什么，是谋杀还是另有所图，布鲁斯相信时机一到自会水落石出。世事大多如此。在他看来，既然可能引向重大突破，就没有必要回避问题，但他也察觉了克拉克的敏感，知道强行推进这场谈话无利于敞开心扉。

“我希望那个表情意味着‘我刚刚终于搞明白你哪里不对了，’”克拉克评论。布鲁斯把椅子转到电脑前，立刻开始了信息检索。他对氪星生命知之甚少，但他知道既然一片绿色石头可以使一个成年人颓然倒下，那么一块红色的也完全可能由内而外搅得天翻地覆。

“你对寄生虫有什么了解？”布鲁斯问。克拉克把自己的椅子拉近一点，注视着显示屏。布鲁斯已经浏览了数页单细胞寄生虫及其相关症状的资料，这还远非谜底，但至少是个开始。

* * *

这一次克拉克意料之中地没有留下过夜。布鲁斯一整天都在寻找可能的解释，在筛选过数百页微型寄生虫和机体免疫反应的信息后，他确信这是正确的方向。氪星人的生理系统似乎和人类的大同小异，既然地球上诞生了千千万万压榨大型宿主的噩梦生灵，那么氪星上理所当然会有相应的生命。布鲁斯对于氪星寄生体是怎么缠上克拉克的暂时毫无头绪，但当他在夜色中倒在床上，对于找到解决方案又多了一点信心。

布鲁斯花了几分钟凝视天花板。当他阖上眼帘，点点红光仍在眼前浮现。他不得不再次死死盯住房间漆黑的角落，提醒自己这里并无旁人。

* * *

他蓦地惊醒，床单一片潮湿，屋内是夏夜温暖的空气。他睡眼惺忪、昏昏沉沉，掀掉被单和床罩，阖上眼睛正要再度入睡，却终于注意到了反常的寂静。

湖畔的观景别墅自有不同凡响之处，但玻璃幕墙有时太容易从阳光吸收热量，却不便在夜幕下迅速降温；正值盛夏的第一波热浪席卷哥谭 ，高温空前令人窒息。没有窗帘的遮蔽，布鲁斯通常整个夏天都开着中央空调，有时甚至延续到入秋，这样即使在蒸笼般的夏夜他也能安然入睡。但此时此刻，没有了循环系统低声嗡鸣的宅邸对他而言就像洞开的大门一样可疑。

他赤着脚，无声无息地穿过别墅。没有异常的响动，没有闯入的痕迹，没有除他之外的生灵。布鲁斯在阴影中如鱼得水，但有时他也能理解为什么其他人会因此焦虑不安。最终他检查了温度计，匆匆一瞥就发现设定比平时高了十度。他瞪了控制面板一会儿，把温度下调了二十度，然后慢吞吞地踱回了床上。

* * *

布鲁斯花了整整三天，在互联网上权限可及的每一个角落寻寻觅觅。他尽可能收集整理了所有关于寄生虫的资料，甚至还出于好奇，在若干个加密数据库里私下搜索了一切和红氪石稍有关联的信息，成果依旧不尽如人意。正当他忙于就寄生症状致信韦恩生物技术研究所的负责人，克拉克的问候从楼梯顶端传来，“这次我试着坐了电梯。你都没有配音乐吗？”

“既然只有两个人在用，我不需要音乐，”布鲁斯回答。他扭头看着克拉克踱到他身后，一如既往兴致勃勃地注视着显示屏。“阿福放你进来的？”

“嗯，他正在楼上摆弄戴安娜带来的古董。有进展吗？”

布鲁斯靠上椅背，方便克拉克走近查看侧面的一块屏幕。“如你所见。它从未影响过现存的人类，因此很难诊断。”他缓缓盖上钢笔，摆回桌上。“你呢？感觉如何？”

克拉克耸耸肩，接着直起腰，双手插进口袋。“我觉得还好。没有恶化。除此之外我也说不好。”他打量布鲁斯片刻。“你有想法。怎么？”

布鲁斯深吸一口气，又缓缓呼出。 “我在考虑……我希望再检查一次氪石。既然我们还不清楚它会不会加剧伤害，我不想把你暴露在辐射下，但……”

“那么佐德将军呢？你能拿到他的……那东西的DNA样本吗？或者其他你需要的资料？”

布鲁斯摇摇头。“政府把那**_东西_**锁起来了。我要入侵势必冒着暴露的风险。他们大概不会错过逮捕我的良机。你也一样。”

“实际上，我不觉得他们有那么如临大敌，”克拉克指出。布鲁斯转向他。“抱歉，但说实话我觉得这是好事。你该庆幸整个世界没有时刻关注着你的一举一动。”

“自作多情总是难免的。”布鲁斯说，克拉克不好意思地低了头。

“你知道我不是那个意思。不过回到你的提议。如果你弄不到佐德的标本，或许我可以……我不知道你需要什么，你想要……某种活检？组织切片？”

“任何你在不受伤的前提下能够提供的东西，”布鲁斯回答。他迟疑片刻，斟酌词句，随后决定孤注一掷。“我想最容易提取和化验的是某种液体。包含足够可供试验的活细胞，但对你自身没有风险。”

“某种液体，”克拉克重复道，“像是——血样？”

“血液是完美的样本。”布鲁斯迅速接口。他感到自己的血压骤然下降了。“如果你不介意。”

“我不介意。”

“很好。因为已经我打算动手了。”克拉克不甚确定地露出微笑，布鲁斯的表情也柔和下来。

布鲁斯尽量轻手轻脚，克拉克竭力试图放松，然而面对坚不可摧的血管，布鲁斯最终仍不得不小心翼翼地用一小块利如针尖的氪石碎片刺破了克拉克的皮肤。他装满两支小试管，随后尽可能快地把氪石移出室外。几分钟的煎熬后，伤口愈合如初，这次检查彻底无迹可寻。颤抖也没有持续太久，虽然克拉克的呼吸稍后才恢复如常。

布鲁斯咬住舌尖。他最初还打算调侃一下氪石针头，但现在他确定这绝不有趣。

“休息一下，”半晌布鲁斯说，起身收了试管，“如果感觉异样，或者症状加剧，就告诉我。”

“当然，”克拉克回答。以防万一，附近摆了一只桶，但布鲁斯清扫现场时，克拉克只是安静端坐，在手机上浏览着文章，直到布鲁斯宣布，“你知道，其实你可以走了，我已经拿到我需要的了。”

克拉克犹豫着点点头，“好的。只是……在我离开之前。那种红光……还在吗？”

布鲁斯退到座椅后，“用手电照一下？”

克拉克依言划亮了灯，向着布鲁斯平举出去。他的双眼不再像此前那样发光，这一次瞳孔收缩成小圆点，随着光线照入闪烁着微红。

“你能看到，对吗？”

“或许没有大碍，”布鲁斯回答，把手机递还给克拉克，“谁知道呢，也可能一向如此，其他人只是碍于礼貌不便指出罢了。”

克拉克轻声笑了，滑下椅子,“嗯，或许你是对的。”布鲁斯后撤一步让出空间。克拉克向门口走去，接着停下脚步，嘴角扬起若有若无的微笑 “我只是想知道。早先你没打算要求抽血，对不对？”

“我打算的。”

“你**_本来_**没想要血，”克拉克说。他看起来正期待着迎来反唇相讥。布鲁斯清了清喉咙，交抱双臂倚在桌边，着意保持面不改色，任由调查记者自行洞悉真相。

“我的计划没那么侵略性。”他承认。

克拉克咧嘴笑了，向门口退了一步，似乎因布鲁斯的答案心满意足。至少他并非一无所获。 “你知道，如果你真的想，我还是可以……”

布鲁斯扬起眉毛。他从不认为克拉克特别保守，但没曾想——

“我是说，如果你先请我喝一杯的话，”克拉克笑着补充。紧接着布鲁斯情不自禁地纵声大笑。

* * *

布鲁斯再次醒来时，头发和枕头一片汗湿，床单黏着皮肤，卧室里闷热异常。 这回他甚至没有费神辗转反侧， 干脆利落地把寝具踢下床，穿过宅子直奔温控系统。但愿只是电路缺陷。假如正是高温导致系统故障，可未免太讽刺了。

把温度调到基准值下近二十五度后，布鲁斯爬回床上。他选中干燥的那侧床垫，把枕头翻过了面，凝视着湖水，直至沉入梦乡。

* * *

“哇，这里可真凉。”克拉克刚刚踏进正门就不禁感叹。书桌旁的布鲁斯裹得严严实实，大口吞着麦片，只以模糊的嘟哝作答。冷气早在夜里就成了十足的煎熬，但为了惩罚自己，他执意开着空调。

“我猜是系统故障，”他最终解释道。“我今天会请人来修。”克拉克赞许地点点头，在沙发上坐下。布鲁斯注视着他打量厅内的陈设，随后问：“你呢？依旧怒火中烧？”

克拉克显得忧心忡忡，“哦，嗯，并不。大概吧，我想没有。”

布鲁斯若有所思地嚼着早餐，接着向走廊的方向点了点头。“你想下去做个检查吗？确认一切正常。”

“没事，不必了。我不想麻烦你。”

“没关系。今天是星期六。”布鲁斯说，仿佛这就足以将那一千零一项亟待完成的任务一笔勾销。他靠上椅背，循着克拉克的目光望向湖面。“假如你不是来麻烦我的，这难道是一次社交访问吗？”

克拉克惊愕地看向他。“我猜是的？我恰好在附近，只想来顺路串个门，但愿你没在忙。”他瞥向布鲁斯桌上的文件，报表和哥谭时报混在一起。布鲁斯几乎希望头版上能有那么一点振奋人心的消息，至少足以证明这座城市并非总在“尸体曝光：所罗门·韦恩法院[4] 外发现人体残骸”和“深水阴霾：卡曼角[5]原油泄漏”的夹缝中挣扎。

“我有些杂事要处理，但这几个钟头不必拘束。”布鲁斯回答。比起享受不速之客的陪伴，他对邀人回家更加驾轻就熟，但他不认为留克拉克共度一个下午有什么不妥。此外，布鲁斯完全不必担心暴露机密。时至今日，他的秘密在克拉克面前已经所剩无几了。

克拉克沉吟片刻。以他此刻环顾四周的眼神，布鲁斯怀疑他根本无需额外挽留。

“好啊，”他回答，“为什么不呢。”

* * *

布鲁斯上楼时，克拉克正在露台上晒太阳。他穿着短裤，戴着廉价墨镜，在躺椅上舒展四肢。布鲁斯试着放轻脚步，但悄悄接近克拉克实在是不可能的任务。

“打算游个泳吗？”他问。克拉克仰起头，镜片后的眉毛扬的老高。有时布鲁斯不禁好奇，是否真有人曾令克拉克大吃一惊，抑或是他自己练就了这套反应模式。以克拉克的感官之敏锐，就算他会不时彻底屏蔽外界——忽略所有风吹草动，隐去一切轻声细语——布鲁斯也丝毫不会感到意外。天知道他是否如此。

“刚刚试过。湖水不错，你在这里游过吗？”

“偶尔。” 布鲁斯脱下夹克，跌进克拉克身边的躺椅，把鞋子踢落在木栅栏下他瞥见克拉克伸了个懒腰，看起来全然放松。 “仍然没有不适？”

“嗯。实际上我感觉挺不错，有一阵子没这么舒坦过了。我猜太阳帮了大忙。”克拉克略歪过头，交叠双腿。“顺便一提，我动过你的温度设置了，一整天这样的低温会冻死你的。”

布鲁斯笑出了声，“对于呼出冰晶的先生来说，有点太冷了？”

“算是吧。”克拉克回答。

布鲁斯打量了他片刻，随后继续望向湖面。

“或许午饭之后，我们可以再给你测一次体温，看看情况是否有变？”

事实上，布鲁斯开始怀疑这仅仅是某种诡异的一次性健康警报，像是氪星版本的二十四小时流感。排除氪星人生理上原有的特殊之处，布鲁斯的情报未能指向任何能够引发类似症状的已知生物。仅凭他的一知半解，克拉克体温的急剧升高完全可能是对某种无害昆虫的常规免疫反应。

克拉克嘟哝着表示赞同，接着自顾自地笑道：“你不需要更多样本了，对吧？”

布鲁斯一本正经地咳嗽一声。“现在晴空万里，飞回堪萨斯是个不错的主意。”克拉克又一次忍俊不禁。

* * *

他们在布鲁斯的厨房里用餐，一面客气地谈起大都会帝王[6]糟糕的赛季开局，一面注视着微风拂过窗外层叠的枝叶，随后一道下到蝙蝠洞。

克拉克的体温稳定在99.3度 [7]。布鲁斯久久凝视着那橙红交织的静止图谱，直到克拉克清了清喉咙：“你试过把我的血暴露在氪石下了吗？”

那块矿石正妥帖地躺在保管箱里。坚实的地窖巧妙地藏进洞壁的凹陷，隐没在布鲁斯鲜少涉足的暗道深处。谨慎起见，布鲁斯在开箱之前要求克拉克退出安全距离——于是克拉克离地几米，悬浮在玻璃罩外俯视着布鲁斯打开了盒子。

“哈，”布鲁斯举起那氪石，克拉克飞近了几英尺。“瞧瞧这个。”

“你确定这是……”

“正是你交给我的那块氪石。”布鲁斯证实道，但纵是他也感到难以置信。之前氪石闪着耀眼的猩红，即使在明亮的灯光下也显出不容忽视的外星特质，而现在它完全黯淡无光，似乎连质地都变了样：边缘仍旧参差，但粗糙的表面取代了光滑润泽的切口，仿佛这只是从洞中挖出的一块寻常石头。“你发现的时候它就是这样？”

“不。那时它发着光，和我交给你时一模一样。你确实没用它做过实验？”

“假如我做过，那只能是在梦里。”布鲁斯回答。他在掌心缓缓捻着那石头，随后把它放在放大镜下。仔细观察后，他注意到闪闪发光的小片晶体，像是细碎的砂砾反射着阳光。和最初的光彩夺目相比，这几乎是一副死气沉沉的景象了。

玻璃那头，克拉克依旧凑得很近。“或许它要接近我的细胞才能启动？”

布鲁斯向石头投去一瞥。绿色的那种无须这样的激活条件就能亮得引人注目，但既然他们都没有氪星元素周期表的数据，继续测试总没坏处。

* * *

“我真弄不明白。”布鲁斯愤而从桌边站起身来。一旁的克拉克交抱双臂，但此刻布鲁斯确信他就算把那鬼石头攥在手里也仍会毫发无伤。玻片上涂着一滴克拉克的血，直接暴露在“红氪石”面前，然而即使在显微镜下，血液涂片也没有显示出任何除缺乏细胞多样性以外的反常之处。这倒是引起了布鲁斯的注意，他继而观测起另一份未曾接触氪石的涂片，有了更加有趣的发现。

“所以这意味着？”克拉克也盯着血样，但他承认，除了高中生物知识外，他对血液组成所知有限，更不要说氪星人的血液成分了。

布鲁斯转过椅子，面向屏幕。 “在正常的血液样本中，有若干种不同的细胞。”

“红细胞，白细胞，以及血浆？”

“正是。正常的血液涂片类似这样。”布鲁斯打开一张静态图，又并排放出一段活细胞的视频。“那些是红细胞，而这些……”

这次他点开另一张图片，聚焦在表面粗糙的细胞上， 对照克拉克的血样投影。“白细胞，免疫系统的重要组成部分，负责抗击感染。但在这些样本中——”

“这是经过氪石辐射的那份？”

“是的，而那是——”他指向旁边几乎一模一样的投影。“那是未经辐射的。都没有白细胞。没有丝毫类似白细胞的痕迹。”他拨转了椅子，抬眼盯住克拉克。“你的免疫系统被袭击了。”

克拉克眨了眨眼，布鲁斯几乎能看到他脑海中的齿轮旋转。克拉克极其聪明，但他们都不是科学家。靠着与基金会和生化研究所中的骨干的多年交道，布鲁斯算是习得了一点皮毛。“所以……你认为某种东西击溃了我的免疫系统，而后……某种寄生虫乘虚而入？”

“这点我还不确定，”布鲁斯回答。他缓缓转过身，注视着显示屏上循环播放的视频。“如果你的免疫系统只是被**_削弱_**，或许体内还有残存的势力能予以还击。所以那一系列症状，高烧……可能是寄生虫，也可能是你的身体正竭力阻挡感染。而如果你的免疫系统已经完全瘫痪，感染不会面临任何有效抵抗。无论入侵的是什么，或许早该致你于死地了。”

克拉克咬住嘴唇。“所以……你认为我已经胜利了？不管对手是什么？”

布鲁斯缓慢地点头。“经过那样一场高烧，我衷心希望你已经胜利了。”克拉克迟疑地微笑，似乎拿不准面对毫无免疫力的可能，他是否被允许放声大笑。片刻之后布鲁斯转向电脑，他怀疑是氪石损伤了克拉克的免疫系统，但现在老问题横在眼前：没有对照组样本，很难判定原因。“我们会在核查一次样本，看结果是否一致。再做些测试，寻找下一步的方向。你觉得还能再坚持一会儿吗？”

克拉克拉过一把椅子，凑近了些，直到布鲁斯能够嗅到他身上的湖水气息。“我想可以。我晚上没有安排。”

“现在你有了。”[8]

* * *

晚饭的气氛要愉快得多，尽管他们真正离开蝙蝠洞时天色已晚。布鲁斯猜想克拉克在发现他居然有一副烤肉架时吃了一惊，对于他烤鸡肉的精妙手艺更加印象深刻。此刻他们无论如何也该开瓶红酒以示庆祝，幸而他确信两个人因为一瓶酒双双醉倒的几率微乎其微。对克拉克免疫系统现状的疑问阴云般笼罩着他们，即使在大快朵颐期间也挥之不去，好在克拉克看上去很高兴能搁置讨论几个小时。

布鲁斯觉得自己从没见过克拉克这样频繁地微笑。夕阳洒落在远方的湖面，为他们镀上一层金边，很难相信他曾把对方视为威胁。

* * *

“我确实没法说服你再多留一个小时了吗？”布鲁斯问。他倚着廊柱，注视着克拉克在车道上踱来踱去，夜行动物的低鸣令人莫名安心。“星星就快升起来了。这里远离城市，又背靠湖面……”

克拉克笑起来，低头盯着自己的鞋子，接着抬头望向夜空 。“记得吗，我是个堪萨斯男孩。绵延数英里，唯有旷野和星河。现在那儿还没入夜，但比起这里……”

布鲁斯也抬起头来，头顶已有几点亮光在闪烁。夏天的夜晚短暂而闷热，明亮的月光常常迫使他袒露出宁愿隐藏的部分，但布鲁斯仍旧喜爱这一切。“你说得对。你母亲会为你向着基础医学学位更进一步而惊叹的。”

克拉克耸耸肩，微微仰着头，缓缓走近一步，接着又一步。“或许吧。我并没有把最近的一切和盘托出，我身体的状况，我们的试验……我想她注意到了异常，但我不想让她担心。她要操心的够多了。”

布鲁斯应和着，但他确信玛莎已经有充分的理由为儿子担忧。易地而处，他大概会做出和克拉克相同的选择 。他在阿尔弗雷德面前尝试过无数次。然而和绝大多数父母一样，老人有着识破谎言的神秘天赋，这之后洞察真相往往也就顺理成章。“那么……做你该做的。”

克拉克转过身，运动鞋踏过碎石路面，他犹疑的脚步仍然兜着三英尺宽的圈子。“我会的。”他又踱起来。布鲁斯几乎要指出，克拉克一再谈起需要回家，却似乎并不急于离开，但他咽下了疑问。他循着圈子靠近布鲁斯，对上他的视线，布鲁斯淡淡一笑表示理解。

“她还没睡，正等你回家。现在动身还来得及。”

克拉克坚定地点点头，随后停在布鲁斯面前。他回转的轨迹戛然而止。 “嗯，我该走了。我只是……谢谢你。为所有这一切。”

布鲁斯直起身子，不明所以。他没料到克拉克会感谢他。为晚饭，也许，但为了其他，就毫无必要。这是朋友该做的。“你听起来真的在告别，”他柔声打趣道，“你要出远门吗？”

“什么？不，不，我哪儿也没想去。我只是……我只想谢谢你帮助我。”克拉克迅速回答。布鲁斯完全相信。当然，他向来固执己见，这点确凿无疑。“认真的，谢谢你。”

布鲁斯想要夸口说是自己迈出了第一步，而事实上他确定是克拉克抢了先。克拉克亲吻他的时候，布鲁斯一声不响；他的呼吸仍带着红酒的甜香，但布鲁斯很清楚，克拉克并没有微醺的托词。克拉克并未立刻撤开，于是布鲁斯追逐那气息，轻轻吮着他的嘴唇，直到克拉克叹着气，用指尖抚着他的下颌，懒洋洋地舔进他的口腔。布鲁斯抵着他的胸膛，在衬衫的衣料中弯曲手指，把他拉得更近。

仿佛转瞬之间，克拉克后退一步，布鲁斯感到心脏在胸中狂跳，比夜色下的蟋蟀还要聒噪。漫长的几秒钟里，他们只是无声对视，终于克拉克圈住布鲁斯的手指，轻轻捏了一下，挣了出来。

“你真该来看看堪萨斯的星星，”克拉克已经升到半空。布鲁斯颤抖着长出一口气，半晌才点了头，接着克拉克消失不见。

译注：

[1] Solar plexus 腹腔神经丛。位于上腹部，受到重击时可造成隔膜痉挛、呼吸困难。

[2] China White “中国白”。一种高级毒品。

[3] 400华氏度约等于204摄氏度

[4] Soloman Wayne Courthouse. 的确是以布鲁斯的祖先命名（阿卡姆系列游戏）。

[5] Cape Carmine. 哥谭东南方的海角（依旧，阿卡姆系列游戏）。

[6] Metropolis Monarchs. 大都会的一支棒球队。

[7] 99.3 华氏度，约等于37.4摄氏度。

[8] 关于这一整段，乃至整个设定：我知道常规官设里克拉克的超级大脑学生物知识极其高效，布鲁斯也有生物方面的学位，但是目前为止的电影里似乎没有多谈，原文也偏向“两人对此都比较陌生”的处理方式。我自己完全是外行，有翻错的地方请指正，我会尽量修改。但如果有设定上确实有不尽科学的地方，就……请包涵。

**Stage III: Acute**

“这是你的父母吗？ ”克拉克问。他倾身凑近，凝视着那对墓穴旁插在瓶中的鲜花 。布鲁斯记不起自己上次造访是何年何月；他此前留下的花摊在饰架上静待清理，枯萎已久，支离破碎。

“你那时一定还小，”克拉克断言。 比邻的墓碑上，黑色印刷体将他们的卒年定格在1981，布鲁斯闭着眼也能描摹得分毫不差。“你还记得他们吗？”

“记得。”那时他八岁，足够记事了。此刻他身处墓室中央，被他所熟知的韦恩们和素未谋面的韦恩们层层环绕，在沉重的夹克下弓着背，出于对逝者的敬意低下头。“有时候。记忆这东西……在梦里回忆他们要容易些。他们的脸总显得更近，也更亲切。”

克拉克低哼一声，视线在光滑石碑上的名字间游走。布鲁斯知道假如他想，大可以径直望进他们的棺椁，但他并不嫉妒这能力。那样窥视他们是不敬的，而布鲁斯确信即使如此自己也无法抵御诱惑。

“你梦到过他们活着的情形吗？假如他们没有……一切会怎样？”

布鲁斯沉默良久。“没有。”

克拉克满意地点点头，缓步向外走去。他停在门口，被身后迷蒙的日光勾成剪影，接着转过身，瞳孔在黑暗中闪烁猩红。“你梦到过自己随他们而去吗？”

布鲁斯循着他明暗不定的视线望向墓碑。就在他双亲的名讳上方，刚刚刻下了又一个名字：**_布鲁斯_****_·韦恩，1973-2017_**。

阴影骤然笼罩墓碑，那庞然大物绝不是克拉克。布鲁斯扭头看去，遮蔽阳光的并非克拉克，而是那杀死他的怪物，似曾相识的可怖红光在他眼中燃烧，克拉克的身躯毫无生气地委顿在地。周遭的空气渐渐升温，布鲁斯蓦地记起，陵墓只该令逝者安息，不该把他们烤熟。

* * *

布鲁斯猛然惊醒，在意识到自己躺在床上之前就坐得笔直，被子滑到了腰际。他沉重地喘息，随后在黑暗中低声咒骂。

四下一片寂静。他踱过屋子。沉重的潮气黏着皮肤，对于他此刻的情绪无疑是火上浇油。看在上帝的份上，循环系统前一天才检修过。

窗外的天空已是蒙蒙亮 。布鲁斯望见夜色从树梢悄然褪去，晨雾在湖面上缓慢盘旋，落单的潜鸟悠悠游过岸边。他昨晚没有夜巡，转而对着水面出神，思考近来的事件，最后甚至还检查了一次温控系统才灌下一杯威士忌爬上床去。那不过是大约一小时前。

布鲁斯烦躁地瞪着温度计的读数：八十五度[1]，比屋外高了将近三十度。他睡眼惺忪、筋疲力尽，甚至没了生气的精神。他敲下一个合理的温度，摸回了床上还干着的那边。

* * *

卧室门打开的声音惊醒了他。布鲁斯翻身侧躺着，昏昏沉沉，半梦半醒，几乎在担心威士忌的酒力尚未退尽。此时此刻，就是透过飘窗的刺眼阳光也比阿尔弗雷德更加亲切可人。“别。”他的呻吟发自内心。

“有人想和你通话。她点名找你。”

布鲁斯用力睁开眼睛 。他更习惯让对方等到他起码能坐直身子。通常电话那头的闲暇时间都绰绰有余。“她打到家里来找我？这真是久违了。让她等一下。”

“你的安息日恐怕不得不推迟了，先生，”阿尔弗雷德严肃地回答。“她找的不是布鲁斯·韦恩。她找的是蝙蝠。”

* * *

“今早我见到他的时候，他浑身发抖，”玛莎匆忙解释道。“脸色惨白，就像是血糖过低。他告诉我他没事，说了些需要晒太阳之类的话，但我叫他时他不肯过来，然后我发现他——”

他们在旧谷仓外停下脚步。侧壁的油漆已经剥落，一扇门半敞着。她面色凝重地冲着屋内的一片漆黑点了点头。

“你确定他在里面？”

玛莎的嘴唇抿成了一条细线 。“我知道他在里面。”

现在布鲁斯能理解克拉克为什么担心露出马脚了。他继承了母亲的言谈举止。布鲁斯的直升机刚刚降落在农舍前的田野上，玛莎就满怀一个母亲的忧虑对他一通穷追猛打，盘问起克拉克近来的举动和症状。在布鲁斯看来，她多半从头到尾都知道克拉克和他在一起，或者至少是非常会猜。

布鲁斯从口袋里掏出一个小玻璃瓶，按在玛莎的手心。

“代我收好这个，”他柔声说，“不到万不得已，我不想带它进去。”玛莎依言攥紧那瓶子，后退几步。布鲁斯猜想她对里面是什么心知肚明，也感到他们谁都不希望这个方案付诸实践。

布鲁斯踏进谷仓。这里光线昏暗，仅有几缕稀薄的日光从木板的缝隙间漏进来，但闷热潮湿却丝毫不亚于室外。稻草在空荡荡的马厩周围散落一地，模糊了泥质地面的泥土气息。

“克拉克，”他谨慎地呼唤着。透过目镜，他望见克拉克的轮廓蜷在最远处的马厩里。他关掉目镜，这次还一并关闭了变声器。他穿制服前来本来也只是以防万一。“克拉克，你能听到我说话吗？”

“你把它带来了吗？”

布鲁斯缓步靠近。克拉克的声音几不可闻，并非意在保密，而是出于虚弱。“我带了。在外面你妈妈那里。我可以进来吗？”

随着布鲁斯靠近马厩，克拉克的身影逐渐从木栅栏间显现。他坐在地上，垂着头，赤着脚，下巴搁在膝头。当他抬起通红的眼睛，布鲁斯注意到他的头发一片蓬乱、根根竖立，就像是曾被试图连根拔起。

“告诉我出了什么事。”

克拉克无力地指了指头部 。“它开始占领这里了。我感觉得到。”他闭上眼睛，那亮光透过眼睑都隐约可见。赤红色从眼球蔓延出去，沿着细细的纹路从眼角四散开来，织成一张跳动的蛛网，向下布满两颊，向上没入发际。“你必须帮我了结这一切。这是我要你做的最后一件事。我保证。”

布鲁斯又前进一步，正要在克拉克身边跪下，却被一只有力的手拦住。“别。”他低头看去，虬结的血管透过克拉克的皮肤泛着红光。

“你得让我检查一下，”布鲁斯回答。他试着挪开克拉克的手，但措手不及便被仰面按倒，马厩的木门在他身下四分五裂，激起的尘埃在空中飞舞。克拉克在不远处注视着布鲁斯费力站起身来，目不转睛，充满警惕。

“你不可能说服我袖手旁观。我只是想看看你的情况。”

“你走不到那么近的。”克拉克回答。他把膝盖团得更近，手臂的肌肉紧绷，脚趾在尘土中蜷起，“它不会让你靠近到足以伤害我。”

布鲁斯慢慢走向他，克拉克又抬起了手。他力大无穷，看起来却殊无防备。布鲁斯随即举起自己的双手，掌心摊开，做出求和的手势。“我不会伤害你。你确定它在通过操纵你来保护自己？你知道它是什么东西吗？”

看到克拉克弯曲手指，他在马厩入口站定，留出几英尺的缓冲距离。克拉克懂得如何控制力量，但现在鸠占鹊巢的那东西却多半不那么温和无害。“我不清楚它是什么。但我想我知道它要什么。”

沉吟片刻后，布鲁斯抬手摘去了面罩。上一次克拉克夺回了自主权；既然他能意识到自己正被控制，就还有一线希望发起反击——至少坚持到他们设法帮他一劳永逸地摆脱这东西。

当他俯身把面罩放在地上，克拉克的手猛地动起来，摇摇晃晃地追随布鲁斯的方向。出于好奇，布鲁斯一面放慢起身的动作，一面留心观察 。他看不到清瞳孔，也就无法辨别克拉克视线所指，但那似乎是落在了他的肩膀附近。他尝试着摆摆手，注意到克拉克的眼睛没有随之移动。那么这是种智慧生物，但要么尚未掌控克拉克的全部感官，要么完全剥夺了克拉克的视力。

“你还能看见吗？”

克拉克短暂地沉默了。布鲁斯端详着他的面孔，看着双眼转动着试图锁定声音的来源。他知道克拉克在使用热视线时仍然保有视力，但此刻他的目光似乎并非自主。他记起克拉克把他钳制在床前灼灼的双眼，不禁怀疑这正是他体内的生物意图宣示控制权。

“你摘了面罩。”克拉克终于回答。

这不难推测。克拉克的听力似乎完好无损，布鲁斯摘去面罩时也没有刻意保持安静。“你看得到我吗，克拉克？”

克拉克咬紧牙关，痛楚掠过面庞。“我希望我能看到。”

一阵突如其来的疼痛击中了布鲁斯，不知是源于同情，还是某种更糟的顿悟。他视力出众，但也不时在褪去面罩之后因为丧失加强的视野感到软弱无助。失去超人的视力、从全知全能坠入无边黑暗更是难以想象。当下克拉克甚至不能认出他的脸来，自然无法看清布鲁斯没有武器、不抱敌意，他也就没有把握让克拉克体内那东西相信自己并非威胁。

布鲁斯蹲伏下来时克拉克吃了一惊，但布鲁斯保持着安全距离，他也就没有发起进攻，只是仍旧伸着手，随时准备把布鲁斯远远推开。

“告诉我它想要什么，”布鲁斯最终开口道。“你的感官？你的能力。”

克拉克吞咽了一下，手臂缓缓垂下，又环住了膝盖，那双丧失视力的红眼睛依旧牢牢盯着布鲁斯。 “它要热，”他轻声回答，“热量。黑暗。潮湿。”

闷热潮湿？他想起克拉克抱怨温控系统，克拉克沐浴在日光与热浪下，克拉克在蒸笼般的深夜突然造访。连克拉克的高烧也有了解释。他的身体从未反抗过入侵者。

它敞开怀抱欢迎了它。

“你觉得它要你来培养它？”

“我已经这么做了五个月，布鲁斯。大功告成了，现在我的任务只剩以死亡协助它传播。”克拉克摸索着后颈和颅骨的连接处，接着垂落手臂。血管红线般覆盖着他的皮肤，遍布手背，攀上小臂，一路延伸到他的衬衫下。他抬头时，布鲁斯甚至在他颈部发现了这足迹。“你知道，我可以——我可以感觉得到，就在这里。它开始突围了。

布鲁斯的胃部揪紧了。他想象着克拉克头部膨胀，颅骨开裂，身躯僵硬冰冷，只有闪亮的石头源源不断地涌出。“向哪里？你的脑子？”

克拉克虚弱地一笑。他倚在马厩的木质隔板上，一滴眼泪滑落脸颊。一条鲜红的卷须紧随其后，追逐着皮肤上的湿痕。“不，”他喃喃道，“它已经在里面了。”

他合上眼睛，布鲁斯清了清喉咙。“我会和你妈妈谈谈，”他轻声说，迅速直起身来，拾起面罩。他迟疑片刻，权衡形势。克拉克似乎已不再追踪他的一举一动，这意味着他体能内的生物开始相信布鲁斯没有威胁。他由衷希望能保持现状。“别走开。我马上回来。”

克拉克在他身后轻哼了一声。他在门口停下脚步，面罩还攥在手中，“尽量别偷听。

* * *

在玛莎的小厨房里，布鲁斯感到出奇地格格不入。他知道蝙蝠装无疑过于笨重，但又担心只穿紧身内衬坐在旧桌子前会更显愚蠢 。在这栋房子里身着来时的制服只会唤起昨日重现。几码之外，克拉克的情况不容乐观，他宁愿不在此时回忆往事。

当玛莎在他对面坐下，把瓶子放在中间的桌上，布鲁斯长出了一口气，为终于可以顺理成章地把注意力从克拉克童年住所的种种细节上转移开去暗自庆幸。他越是细想，越感觉不详。

“你觉得他在听吗？”玛莎问。

布鲁斯摇摇头。“我想他会尽力不去听。”假如克拉克还能控制听力，他应当能缩小关注范围，屏蔽他们的声音。归根结底，布鲁斯并不在意克拉克本人知情，只是忌惮他体内那东西。

玛莎凝视着瓶中闪着绿光的氪石碎片。理所当然地，她显得惶惶不安，但布鲁斯仍钦佩她的冷静自持。她对自己的儿子永远充满信心，即便此时也显然相信他能化险为夷。“他拒绝任何人靠近。但他还在坚持。我能从他的声音里听出来。”她停顿片刻，迎上布鲁斯的目光。“你了解他。我想你也听得出来。”

布鲁斯对她短暂一笑 。半晌他长叹一声，摘下手套放在桌上的面罩旁。玛莎注视着他，也回以柔和的笑容。距离他们上一次面对面已经有些时日，但她当然记得他。他支付了丧葬费用。那是匿名行为，但玛莎足够聪明，而布鲁斯在克拉克墓前逗留得几乎和路易丝一样久。她应当能轻易通过互联网或电视采访认出他。

“我不想杀他，”他最终回答。“他或许认为目前别无选择，但在去年的事情之后……我知道这对他的影响。我差点就决定不带它来。”

布鲁斯拧开瓶盖，任氪石落在掌心。他在手指间缓缓转动着它，直到玛莎打破沉默， “他希望你带它来是有原因的。他相信你的判断。他要我去找你，自有他的理由。”

布鲁斯想告诉她，他曾自以为是地采取行动，克拉克几乎因此丧命。他死过一次，因为他永远不会让别人为自己而牺牲。 克拉克情愿为保护人类免受又一支故土生灵的伤害而重蹈覆辙，只是这次要倚仗布鲁斯来实施自己蓄谋已久的计划。他觉得这近乎讽刺。

他想告诉玛莎，克拉克也信赖她。他是那么爱她，这才隐瞒病情，直到为时已晚。他想告诉她，克拉克曾在头晕、恶心、发着高烧时向他求助，相信他的判断，但布鲁斯已经再一次辜负了他，放任了如今的局面。

但他只是欠身向玛莎举起氪石，“我动身仓促，没来得及加工。这个尺寸足以削弱他，**_也可能_**杀死他 。我不能确定。我必须足够靠近才能使用它，但随身携带会被察觉。如果我带着它回去，他体内那东西不会开心的。”

他望向窗外。谷仓的轮廓在暮色中若隐若现，但布鲁斯猜测克拉克在入夜之前都不会走远。他不禁怀疑克拉克坚持不肯留在家里是因为他清楚在深夜会发生什么，但又设法压下了这个念头。以后他会有时间推敲克拉克的举动。但现在克拉克需要他。

“你需要转移他的注意力。”

玛莎一直聚精会神地听着，此时郑重而了然地点点头。

* * *

布鲁斯敲过门才踏进谷仓。他重新戴上面罩，但放弃了目镜和变声器。假如克拉克恢复视力，他希望能有直接的眼神交流。“我进门了，克拉克。”

这次他将两扇门一并推开，阳光在地面投下扭曲的矩形。透进室内的微弱光线略有偏移，但角落里的马厩仍然阴暗潮湿。四下静悄悄的，布鲁斯放慢步伐，好让每个脚步都足够响亮清晰。“你还在吗？”

依旧无人应答。好在他预先扫描过谷仓，确认克拉克仍在原地且体征稳定，这才没有过分紧张。他小心翼翼地靠近马厩，克拉克正侧躺在干草堆上，双眼半阖，背倚木栏。

“嗨，”布鲁斯轻声说，在马厩前单膝跪下。“还醒着吗？”

克拉克睁开眼睛，慢慢望向布鲁斯。他迟缓地支起身体，循声转过头 。“抱歉，”他半晌才开口，“我烧得筋疲力尽。”

他突然咳嗽起来，液体震颤的杂音令人毛骨悚然，随后倒回墙边，又闭上眼。布鲁斯只是看着。他不确定氪石的有效距离，但如果别无他法，他愿意冒险靠近。

“我感觉像具僵尸。”克拉克随后说， “我之前从没觉得《行尸走肉》有多吓人。”

布鲁斯轻轻地笑了，其中掩饰远大于欢愉。“你想起来咬我一口吗？”

克拉克哼了一声，唇边流露一丝笑意，却又被咳嗽打断 。布鲁斯谨慎地凑近， 随后摘下面罩放在一旁，但克拉克似乎不以为意。“好主意，我或许真想呢。”

他再次陷入沉默。“你知道你别无选择，对不对？”

布鲁斯酝酿回答的时间甚至更久。克拉克的声音里透着听天由命的疲倦，仿佛他已经接受了死亡的宿命。他这样乐于赴死，令布鲁斯感到不可思议 。易地而处，他会努力找到一个值得为之奋力求生的目标，然而克拉克经历过更糟的局面，此刻的情形也着实不容乐观。

“我知道。我带着。”他突然喉头哽咽，不得不吞咽一下再继续，“你应该先和你母亲谈谈。她想见你。”

克拉克仍在咳嗽。布鲁斯拿不准这是氪石靠近的效果，还是肺部衰竭的表现。“就我这副样子吗，布鲁斯。我寸步难行，她不应该……她不应该进来。她不该靠近我。”

布鲁斯缓慢走近，此刻离克拉克只剩几步之遥 。“我也考虑过。这东西在黑暗中似乎更难对付 。阳光又杀不死你，对不对？你说过它从前能缓解症状，能给你力量。”

克拉克摇摇头。“这都是白费工夫。我甚至站不起来，几乎动弹不得。”

“我来帮你，”布鲁斯回答，“我能把你扶到门口，你们可以在那里道别。然后我带你回来，尽量让你舒服一点。”克拉克睁开眼睛时他顿住了，接着柔声说： “一次告别是她应得的。你一直躲在这里可不成。”

他伸出手去，被克拉克牢牢攥住手腕。在通红双眼的注视下，他放缓呼吸，保持静止，“克拉克。是我。让我帮你。我会带你去见你母亲。仅此而已。你能听到吗？”

消化这些信息用了点时间，但克拉克渐渐松开了钳制。布鲁斯向前一步，拉住克拉克的手绕过肩头。“这才对，放松点。加把劲帮点忙。”

上次他扶克拉克起身时，对方至少还能配合。这一次他沉重地在挂布鲁斯身侧，呼吸微弱而急促 。布鲁斯确认他们不会被克拉克的体重压得瘫倒在地后便迈出了第一步，随即侧过头，鼻尖蹭过克拉克的短发。

“我为你经历的一切感到抱歉 。”他喃喃道，“很抱歉我无能为力。”

克拉克咳嗽着，竭力保持站立，手指陷进了布鲁斯的手臂。他们一步又一步艰难前进 。“没人比你帮我更多了。”他低语，在布鲁斯身旁瑟瑟发抖，咳得撕心裂肺，不得不停下脚步。布鲁斯把他抓得更紧，回忆着克拉克面对氪石时最后的显著症状。谷仓大门显得遥不可及。

但他们终于走到了。重返阳光下，克拉克甚至能设法撑着玛莎的肩膀站立。布鲁斯保持着距离，试图给他们保留一点隐私 。他听不到谈话内容，却目睹了玛莎如何紧紧拥他入怀，克拉克又显得如何虚弱，连堪萨斯的烈日也回天乏术。从前非凡神力的源泉，如今只够支持他勉强站立。想到太阳落山之后克拉克可能的命运令布鲁斯心如刀割。他记起克拉克昨晚的道别，但等到星辰在堪萨斯的夜空再度升起，克拉克或许已经无缘欣赏了。

他们最后一次拥抱彼此，玛莎的脸颊贴在克拉克肩头，终于迎上了布鲁斯的目光。她的身形与克拉克相比几乎弱不禁风，但他久久不肯放手，令布鲁斯在那一瞬间轻易想象出二十年前男孩依偎在母亲温暖怀抱中的画面。克拉克的战栗清晰可见，玛莎吃力地支撑着他的体重，但仍旧坚持站定。布鲁斯为他们悲从中来。和自己的父母诀别绝不轻松，送自己的孩子离开也是同样艰难。

布鲁斯缓缓靠近，在克拉克终于呼吸急促地从玛莎身边退开时轻轻扶住他的后背。他注意到玛莎双手攥成了拳，双臂依然环着克拉克的身躯，因为努力支撑他而微微颤抖。克拉克脚下一滑，险些拉着她一起跌倒在地，布鲁斯顺势接过担子，分担了克拉克的体重 。

几秒钟后，克拉克呼吸一滞，随后彻底中止。他生气全无地靠在布鲁斯的臂弯，胳膊从玛莎腰间滑落。玛莎这才松开他，注视着布鲁斯把他放在地面，颤抖的拳头仍紧紧攥着氪石碎片。

“接下来交给我。”他轻声说。

他抬眼望去，玛莎只是坚忍地向他点点头，两道泪痕在阳光下闪闪发亮。

* * * 

“你知道，他在这里是不会好起来的。”

布鲁斯扭过头，阿尔弗雷德站在他身后，端着两个咖啡杯。 他接过其中一个，手指在温热的陶瓷表面收拢，又凝视起克拉克静止的身躯 。

布鲁斯花了半天时间把医疗区改造成临时外星维生系统 。克拉克一动不动地躺在房间中央的治疗椅上，被布鲁斯布设的紫外灯和氪石碎片簇拥着。两种辐射构成的脆弱平衡使他在过去两天内维持休眠状态。感染没有扩散，紫外线防止了氪石直接致命，克拉克的关键体征受到二十四小时监控。但布鲁斯很清楚阿尔弗雷德是对的。他在竭力拖延，但时间还是所剩无几了。

终有一种辐射要占据上风，而无论哪方胜出，克拉克都会一败涂地。

“我只是需要时间，”布鲁斯喃喃道。“假如我能设法驱除他体内的感染……”

他试图将氪石液化。他曾把氪石粉末加压混进烟雾弹，一经吸入，效果立竿见影。但反复暴露在纯氪颗粒下对克拉克的削弱层层累加，布鲁斯确信现在如法炮制只会彻底摧毁他的肺。他需要稀释后再注射这种物质。制成溶液本是理想选择——假如行之有效，成品会类似一种外星抗生素——但即使经过细细研磨，氪石也仍然不溶于布鲁斯迄今为止尝试过的任何水溶液。如果能花上几年时间钻研提炼放射性晶体的反应机理和操作细节，布鲁斯确信自己能合成出杀灭寄生体而不危及克拉克性命的物质。但目前看来，他既缺资源，又无诀窍，更没时间。

阿尔弗雷德在他身旁不赞同地叹息。 “当初让他安静地离开或许还更仁慈一点，”他指出。布鲁斯眉头紧锁，在阿尔弗雷德终于转身离去时一言不发。阿尔弗雷德并非不喜欢克拉克，只是直言不讳罢了。在蓝紫色灯光和莹绿色氪石的映照下，克拉克和在黑暗的马厩角落里时一样奄奄一息。

布鲁斯长叹一声。是时候继续工作了。

* * * 

长日将尽，夜幕降临，布鲁斯仍旧透过放大镜盯着整个事件的罪魁祸首。他尝试把少量取自这块绿色氪石的粉末加入蒸馏水中，随后失望地发现一层颗粒在烧瓶底部沉淀下来。鉴于氪石似乎并不可溶，上次研究也得到类似结果，这倒是不足为奇。他烦躁地把溶液倒进漏斗，用红外加热器蒸干绿色残留物中的水分。

他上楼摸了 个三明治，坐回工作台前，把烘干后的粉末抖落在镜片下，皱着眉头继续观察。充分研磨后的粉末显得比仿制晶体更加死气沉沉。布鲁斯徒劳地瞪了它一会儿，向氪石碎片投去一瞥，随后把目光转向那瓶蒸馏水。

“嗬，”他自言自语。在早先的试验中，绿氪粉末总是先看似融入水中，继而最终析出 。每一次布鲁斯都会收获一团湿漉漉亮闪闪的糊状氪样本和一份铜离子水溶液，但他只留下了心心念念的氪单质，一旦认定铜只是将氪石结合起来，就对后者不再深究。 那时他一心设法提纯氪石，而铜溶液毫无用处。

洞穴一角，阿尔弗雷德从桌边抬起头来。他正忙于加热氪石，尽管布鲁斯五六次测试熔点都徒劳无功，只是把粉末烤成了黑色。

布鲁斯缓缓举起烧瓶，迎着光细细检视。“这就像是矿石，对不对？随着夹杂的铜盐溶于水，氪石会逐渐崩解。

“这我们早就知道了。”阿尔弗雷德指出。早先布鲁斯研究绿氪时，他也曾尽力帮忙，但仍然把多数劳神费力的工作留给了布鲁斯自己，在他筋疲力竭地抱怨时充当听众。而现在他全天候协助着布鲁斯，两人的挫败程度恐怕不相上下。“有什么新发现？”

布鲁斯坐回椅子上，咬了一口三明治。他若有所思地咀嚼着，随后回答，“水中的微小铜粒子。液体中的微小金属粒子。这让你想到什么？”

他注视着阿尔弗雷德露出恍然大悟的表情。布鲁斯也仍在努力汇集所有线索，堪堪比他领先一步，而阿尔弗雷德向来能紧随其后。

“是磁流变液[2]，” 他的目光迅速扫过此前手中的氪石样本。“但铜粒子即使在磁场下也不会对他起效。至于氪粒子本身……”

“参考铀，阿尔弗雷德。只是这种矿物呈现晶体形式。”

布鲁斯把椅子转回电脑前，十指翻飞。“我一直以为它类似萤石[3]，然而……”

“然而矿石中不含任何氟元素，” 阿尔弗雷德指出 。他站起身来，走到布鲁斯身后，注视着他调出铀的信息页：矿石，放射性，相关化合物分子结构，浓缩，用作燃料。

“是的，但你看——结构，阿尔弗雷德，这个晶体结构。因为氪石对紫外线的反应，我们一直以为它的结构类似萤石，但实际上它更像——”

他调出数张图片以便对比：氟化钙，二氧化铀和他的氪石样本，有着一致的分子结构，各自绕轴旋转着。结构图旁边是一份二氧化铀核燃料的实物图：黑色的结晶状粉末，和阿尔弗雷德桌上的如出一辙。

“这就是外星版本的放射性矿石，” 他靠上椅背，一只手擦着脸颊。“但它仍然该死的是种金属。如果我们能把它磨成足够小的微粒，混进合适的流体，再改变周围的磁场……”

“我这就去接通卢修斯。”阿尔弗雷德接口道。

他匆匆离去，而布鲁斯转过椅子，望向医疗区的方向。他还不确定这个设想能否实现，但如果卢修斯能帮助他们通过扭转氪石微粒周围和克拉克本人附近的磁场改变其性状，他应该能把混合液注入克拉克的血液。通过稀释或足够缓慢的注射，他希望这种制剂能 强到足以摧毁体内的寄生物，又弱到给克拉克留下一线生机。

布鲁斯仍在椅子上打着转，视线落在散落在操作台各处的氪石碎片上。

他还会需要一只针头。

译注：

[1] 85 华氏度，约30摄氏度。

[2] Magnetorheological fluid 磁流变液，由高磁导率、低磁滞性的微小软磁性颗粒和非导磁性液体混合而成的悬浮体，在零磁场条件下呈现出低粘度的牛顿流体特性；而在强磁场作用下，则呈现出高粘度、低流动性的Bingham体特性。这里的设定是氪石可以充当微小软磁性颗粒的角色。

[3] Fluorite萤石，主要成分是氟化钙，紫外光照射下可有荧光。

**Stage IV: Convalescence**

克拉克吐了将近六个小时。

阿尔弗雷德在克拉克醒转后十分钟就借口报税匆匆告辞，布鲁斯没有费心挽留。他倒确实竭力避免注视克拉克的呕吐物，主要是因为那无疑是某种有机组织。注入的氪石似乎中和了血管内的红色物质，但仍有鲜红的组织从他的脸上和眼中成片剥落。更糟的是，那闻起来像是几星期前就已腐烂 。布鲁斯被气味逼到房间一角 ，但仍然留了下来，因为克拉克似乎感激他的陪伴。

“你该去睡一会儿，”克拉克喃喃道，“我一个人也能行。”

布鲁斯怔了一下才意识到是克拉克在说话，又过片刻才反应过来是在和他说话。他打个哈欠，撑起眼皮，看看克拉克弓起的肩膀，在椅子里陷得更深了。

“我不介意。”他轻声回答，又闭上眼睛。“我向你妈妈保证过会照看你，直到你恢复到可以回家。”除却过去三小时中几度近乎打起瞌睡，他其实都记不起有多久不曾合眼。随着目睹克拉克呕出内脏时的惊骇褪去，布鲁斯终于开始体力不支。换作几年前，他或许还能坚持几个小时，但现在几天几夜不眠不休真是难捱得多。

克拉克额头抵着桶沿，含糊地应声。他试图和玛莎简短通话，但多半时间里都只能一次挤出几个单词。布鲁斯几乎为他当下放弃交谈暗自庆幸——一方面当百分之九十的回应来自干呕，维持谈话相当困难，另一方面除了绝对发自内心的“我很高兴你还活着”，布鲁斯似乎也想不出什么妙语和他分享。

过了一会儿他又迷糊起来，克拉克的呕吐声成了安慰，这次他在蝙蝠洞凉爽的空气里沉沉睡去了。

* * *

隆隆雷声碾过层叠的阴云，隐没在对岸的天空中。雨半小时前就停了，电闪雷鸣越过河面向城外涌去，留下街灯下闪闪发亮的水洼，纾解了白天困扰城市的闷热。风暴很快就会席卷大都会，之后那里的空气将和哥谭的一样凉爽而平静。

这想必是夏末的最后几场暴风雨之一，布鲁斯想。夏日转瞬即逝，八月尚未过半，但夜晚已经渐长。

“这里没被淋到，”他居高临下地对整座城市宣布。他大部分时间都藏身壁龛内，避开暴雨的侵袭，俯瞰仓皇的人群。雨势稍缓，哥谭就在他脚下渐渐苏醒，但暗中窥伺的并不只有布鲁斯和滴水兽。

这一次没有音爆预示克拉克的到来，但布鲁斯仍能听到他在屋顶降落，随后步履轻盈地走过壁龛上方。一年之前，音爆是超人现身的前奏，但布鲁斯知道克拉克现在的出场风格更安静、更低调。他也偏爱后者。

克拉克落在布鲁斯身旁，挺直腰背，抚上石栏，眺望着城市。今晚他换回了制服，链甲沾上雨水，在阴影中接近黑色。布鲁斯几乎要忍俊不禁。

一道闪电划过云层底部，将夜空撕裂成网，照亮了其下的海湾和街巷。一时间他们沉默不语，只倾听着这座城市自下方传来的呼吸便心满意足。雷声再度响起，似乎已经远去。

“这是表示你接受了我的提议吗？”克拉克终于发问。布鲁斯瞥向他，微微一笑，回头凝视哥谭。

“如果你仍然有意，我倒是需要帮忙。你的审讯技巧如何？”

“我**_曾__是_**个记者，”克拉克指出。布鲁斯轻声笑了 。他对克拉克戴着眼镜的模样只有模糊的记忆，几乎没能认出星球日报上的讣告。如今克拉克不再有意进行什么伪装，最多不过有一两天忘刮胡子，即使那时也很难被认错。

“呃，这差事无需公之于众，你也不必顾及礼貌。”他稍作停顿，视线落在缠绕克拉克手臂的外星花纹上。他还不曾问起，但此前近距离端详这套战甲时，他注意到克拉克的胸前和手腕也有同样的标志。 “要合作的话，你需要一套新制服。新标志。

克拉克大笑起来，声音明快，接着撞了撞布鲁斯的肩膀。“说到制服……这是新款？”

布鲁斯状似随意地耸耸肩，极力掩饰自己的得意。三层碳纤维的外壳维持原状，但下方的减震胶和微板甲已经换过。“我做了点试验。掌握新技术花了几周，但阿尔弗雷德和我总算在升级的时候用上了电磁场配合亮闪闪的非牛顿流体。这下谁要是有本事在我身上开个窟窿，这身制服可以暂时补上，免得我在逃出生天之前流血而死。”

“这可有点夸张，”克拉克温和地回答。看到他确实颇受震动，布鲁斯更加满足。每当布鲁斯解释起装备的原理，克拉克即使并不了解也多半会表示赞赏，但这项技术是他过去几周切身接触过的。“你不常遇上那种状况，对吧？”

“确实，但这仍是不错的功能。我们面对的状况相当棘手，有备无患。”

克拉克点点头，手臂紧挨着布鲁斯的。制服隔绝了他的体温，但布鲁斯能感觉到他靠近的压力。

“那么……你**_确实_**接受了我的提议。”克拉克从容开口，“一言为定？”

“一言为定。”布鲁斯确认道。“我以为这显而易见。”打从克拉克伸出援手，他就知道自己会欣然接受。近期东海岸发生了一系列重大抢劫案，最近一起在纽约，传说是个昂贵珠宝、知名艺术品和牢固金库的爱好者一人所为。然而布鲁斯循着蛛丝马迹探出的却是个分工协作的三人团伙，背后尚有为这大胆行径提供支援的组织若隐若现。布鲁斯当然要抓出窃贼，但幕后的势力也不容小觑。油画最终总不会凭空消失。

“关于你，没有什么是显而易见的。”克拉克指出。布鲁斯刻意忽略了他语气的转变——那是什么，是失望？还是退让？——把注意力转向下方的声响。他按下目镜，锁定了西面几个街区外的一组热感应信号。他聚精会神地分辨噪音，话音渐渐清晰起来。

“注意那边。三个人，其中两个穿着防弹衣，全都藏着武器。”据他所知，只是手枪。防弹衣只能使他们免于物理伤害，而布鲁斯另有打算。“怎么，你就自认为开诚布公了吗？”

克拉克倾身向前倚着栏杆，目光循着窃贼的踪迹穿过大街小巷。布鲁斯听到一位女士的笑声，以哥谭的标准，那过于生动也过于真诚。“这不好说……有时。或许吧。我尽可能不对外界有所隐瞒。你知道其中只有两个男人吧？另一个是女性。他们有你想要的情报吗？”

当然，克拉克也心知肚明，于是布鲁斯没有作答。几周以来，克拉克都在有意回避某些话题。起初主要是他艰难维持着的体内代谢平衡，这他倒掩饰得不错。如今他们显然正绕着另一个问题兜圈子。既然克拉克已经脱离被外星病毒夺去生命的危险，布鲁斯开始时常考虑这点，并且渐渐厌倦了等待克拉克切入正题 。“感染爆发的前一晚，你知道吗？”

克拉克缓缓转过头。布鲁斯的没有躲闪。 “知道什么？” 他的回答中流露出警惕。

“症状即将恶化。”

“当然不。我怎么会……”克拉克收了声，歪过头，困惑地皱起眉头。“你觉得假如我早有预感，我会不告诉你吗？ 在你竭尽全力帮助我之后，你仍然认为我会对你有所隐瞒？”

“我不是在指责你说谎。”变声器使他的声音尤为刺耳，恰与言辞中的恳切相悖 。他挫败地关闭那装置，摘下目镜，迎上克拉克的目光。 “我想知道，你是不是自认死期将至才吻我的。”

他本以为终于挑明能令他立刻如释重负，尽管假如克拉克先提出来会让他更加安心。但此时此刻，当克拉克后退一步端详着他，他只觉得大失所望。

“你还在生气。”克拉克柔声说，“布鲁斯，这合情合理，但我没想冒犯你，我只是——”

这次上前一步的是布鲁斯。他们近在咫尺，克拉克不得不抬头直视他。他回忆起他们上一次如此相对，恍如隔世，而令布鲁斯心跳加速的是肾上腺素来源已经迥然不同。那时他还从未近距离接触过克拉克，不熟悉他的气息，他并非全蓝的瞳孔，他心跳的节奏，他身躯的温度，以及他目光下意识落在布鲁斯嘴唇上的神态。

“如果我会错了意，就阻止我。”他低吼，然后吻住了克拉克。

克拉克花了一点时间才回过神来，但接着布鲁斯在被推向壁龛时不禁呻吟出声。他的后背撞上石墙，接着克拉克撞上了他，坚实的体重压着他的整副身躯。布鲁斯挣扎着腾出手臂，抚上覆盖着克拉克的光滑金属。

如果说上一次克拉克温柔的吻令布鲁斯头晕目眩，那么此刻反其道而行也同样有效。克拉克不管不顾地吻着他，抬起双手牢牢攥住面罩两侧。这一次布鲁斯做到了礼尚往来，他抓住机会咬下去，感到克拉克呻吟着贴近他 。

最初迫切的激情渐渐被耐心的探索取代，但布鲁斯仍能感觉到血液中涌动的热度。克拉克舔舐着他的口腔，缓慢灼热如同岩浆，收获了心满意足的呻吟。当他不得不停下调整呼吸，克拉克转而亲吻他的嘴角和下颌，用拇指摩挲着面罩边缘的皮肤。

“你的小偷可要溜了。”克拉克随后喃喃道，“我们该去追他们吗？”

布鲁斯笑起来，声音低沉而危险，仍有些透不过气。他伸出手抚摸克拉克的身侧，掠过他的胯部，满意地感觉到克拉克的颤抖。

“这是我的城市，”他低语，侧过脸任克拉克的手指划过在他的咽喉，“任何人都无所遁形。”

布鲁斯的面罩哐当落地。雷声在远处的大都会响起，夏末的暴雨开始了谢幕演出。

* * *

布鲁斯已经解下腰间的万能腰带，金属格子落在桌上发出一连串脆响。他正要去解腿侧的搭扣，好卸下沉重的护甲，但克拉克拦住了他。

“留一会儿。”克拉克坚持道，他自己依然全副披挂，脸上和发间留着灰尘。

布鲁斯慢慢转过身，任由克拉克的手指流连在他的手套背面，继而抚上他的手臂， 隔着数层钛合金和碳纤维勾起眉毛。“想再打一次，看我能不能抵挡你？”

克拉克笑了，轻轻拍了一下覆着布鲁斯脸颊的金属面罩，然后向下按住了布鲁斯小腹处层层叠叠的护甲。“哦，我可不担心你能不能。事实上……”

他漫不经心地勾了勾手腕，把最底部的板甲从制服上扯了下来。那块坚实厚重、为保护他的腹股沟精心铸造的金属应声落地。克拉克灵巧的手指隔着就此暴露出来的三层织物拂过布鲁斯的大腿内侧，引得他倒抽一口气。

“我正希望你能呢。”

熟悉的情热已在布鲁斯的腹部蠢蠢欲动。隔着层层叠叠的装甲，他感觉不到克拉克的触碰，但他当然听得出这意义重大的宣言中的分量。他当然知道克拉克正在抚摸他。他低下头，发觉克拉克的手指正停在他双腿间隆起的碳纤维层上方。

“你在玩火。”布鲁斯警告他，但当克拉克在他面前跪下，目不转睛地注视着制服织物的接缝，他只是钉在原地。

克拉克凑近了，缓缓舔过表面。布鲁斯低声咒骂，向克拉克伸出手去。他匆匆甩掉忽然显得过于笨重的手套，一只手埋进克拉克的黑发，在克拉克又一次隔着制服舔他的时候发出低吟。尽管完全没有直接接触，布鲁斯仍然感觉自己开始硬了，当克拉克抬起渐渐迷离的双眼看向他，布鲁斯抓紧了他的头发，向前送胯。

他可以就这样射出来，他想，接着克拉克对着他的胯部护甲开口了，“布鲁斯，”他喃喃道，“布鲁斯，醒一醒。”

* * *

布鲁斯猛地惊醒，热得出奇。但当他推开毯子，身边传来一声抗议，紧接着一条胳膊揽住了他的腰。这接触甚至比克拉克的声音更令他大吃一惊。

“一定是做了什么梦，”克拉克断言，嘴唇贴上了布鲁斯的肩胛。布鲁斯睁开眼，随即在日光下眯起眼睛，试图控制自己疯狂的心跳，但他清楚这些都瞒不过克拉克。

“你叫醒了我？”布鲁斯问，声音中仍带浓浓睡意，视线也还模糊不清，但却像刚跑完马拉松一样满身疲惫。他的呼吸依旧急促，梦中的感官盘桓不去，所有的细节栩栩如生，以致一瞬间他几乎希望克拉克没有唤醒他。

克拉克在他身后愉快地哼了一声，蹭着布鲁斯肩头裸露的皮肤。“是啊。你发出了一些奇怪的声音，还开始蹭床了。所以我觉得是时候了。”

布鲁斯呻吟着把脸埋进枕头，避开了阳光。时候一定不早了，太阳已经高高悬在湖畔金红交错的树梢。克拉克大笑起来，收紧了他腰间的手臂。“我开玩笑的。只有声音而已。我猜不出你梦到了什么。是美梦吗？”

布鲁斯对着枕头发出一声叹息，犹豫着要不要告诉克拉克他现在有一种奇怪的冲动，想去蝙蝠洞里确认他升级过的装甲是否还完好无损。

“那不切实际。”他最终回答。他翻身看向两眼发亮、上身赤裸的克拉克，然后把大部分体重压了过去。克拉克毫不费力地接下来，手臂仍然松松地圈着他的腰。布鲁斯又闭上眼睛，感到克拉克的手指滑过他背部的曲线，满足地在沉默中放松下来。

接着克拉克动了动，把布鲁斯向上拉，换上明知故问的口吻，“哦，原来是**_那种_**不切实际。”

布鲁斯简直想把他踢下床去。

“别得寸进尺。你是今早过来的？”

“是，我自己进来的。”克拉克证实。“只带了几个行李箱，我也不知道自己会需要什么。不过车子就停在外面，我猜总是可以现买的。”

布鲁斯眨了眨眼。“车子？”

“我还是能开车的，”克拉克提醒他。“既然我现在要住得离城里这么近，我想停在这边会比较方便。”

他对上布鲁斯的目光，接着把一条腿挤到了布鲁斯两腿之间，显然期待着布鲁斯的回应。布鲁斯叹了口气，用手臂挡住了脸。他当然有兴趣，但还在挣扎着摆脱困意，而且比起克拉克不加掩饰地邀请他摩擦他的腿，他更关心克拉克从堪萨斯一路向东开了多久。

“你接受了我的提议吗？”

“我以为这显而易见，”克拉克打趣道。他用手指梳理着布鲁斯的头发，笑得更加开心，但当布鲁斯继续直视过去，又显得有点不好意思，“如果你没有收回的话。”

布鲁斯点点头。他几天前刚向克拉克提出搬家的事，即使那时也只是灵光一现。当然有战略考虑，也算是互惠互利，但布鲁斯只提过一次。显然他们两人都没有过多迟疑。

“我会给你配把钥匙。”布鲁斯说。他没提为了以防万一，他其实几周前已经配好，现在还由阿尔弗雷德保管。或许他应该赶在阿尔弗雷德在浴室、厨房、或是布鲁斯的卧室里撞见克拉克之前知会他。

克拉克满意地哼了一声，随后望向窗外。金色、红色和绿色交织的秋叶掩映着湖面和宅邸。天气转凉，夜晚渐长，但仍然还算温暖舒适。市中心公园内的树木为哥谭增添了难能可贵的亮色。夏末的绿荫褪去后，历经短暂的美好秋日，哥谭很快就会回归黑白灰色调的冬天。布鲁斯也循着视线望去，这向来是他最爱的季节。

“那么……你准备告诉我你梦到了什么吗？别说你不记得了。”

布鲁斯挑起眉毛，克拉克的笑容持续越久，他的自制就越是松动。克拉克的陪伴对他来说也是个美好的改变。有他在身边，布鲁斯感觉清醒多了，尽管这多半要归功于克拉克的手指开始兴致勃勃且意味深长地沿着他的脊椎游走，充满富于感染力的热情。

布鲁斯记起那个幻象，克拉克跪在他身前，以非人的神力轻而易举地逐片撕下他的装甲。被叫醒真是太可惜了。要是让克拉克一片一片把他剥开就好了。

克拉克打量着他，片刻之后，布鲁斯礼尚往来地露出故作羞赧的微笑，刻意拉长着悬而未决的期待，享受着克拉克每一分钟的全神贯注。

“我在考虑对制服做些升级。”

END


End file.
